


Inside of Every Demon... is a Lost Cause

by DigitalMess90



Series: Darker Side of Hell [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Drug Use, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Other, References to Drugs, Restraints, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90
Summary: Charlie has developed an unhealthy coping mechanism, Can she help other souls in time to see the problems in herself.This contains dark themes, viewer discretion is advised, it will contain non-sexual abusive relationships along with self-harm.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Darker Side of Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625494
Comments: 61
Kudos: 127





	1. A Cold Sting

A cold sting, the biting drag and finally…a long slow exhale. Elbow propped on the desk Charlie stared at her forearm, mesmerized by the fresh new rivulet of blood trickling down it, slowly it began to pool by the crook of her elbow and finally, spill onto the wooden desktop.  
  
Control, it was always about control. 

She was sick, although she would never admit it, even to herself. Born from the chaos of whom she was, parents unwilling to provide support and a whole realm of demons and fallen souls who found her ideas to be simply laughable. 

_Who am I? Why am I so different?_

These thoughts plagued her in earlier days, of course she had tried to fit in, but she was always unable to become so callous and uncaring as everyone else in hell seemed to be. As much as she would try, Charlie was unable to fight who she was inside... A caring soul.

That’s when it started, a small island of control in an otherwise chaotic existence. It was an accident at first, a dropped glass, she leant down to pick up the pieces, grasped a little too hard, a gasp of surprise! Turning over her hand the pool of crimson welling in her palm, it felt almost right? With her free hand raised she pressed down her thumb delicately upon the wound. Wincing she pressed down harder a small cry slipping from her lips. With the sharp stab of pain came a revelation that Charlie would use to centre herself.

_If I can control my pain, I can keep control of my life._

Here she was, sat in her hotel room, helping sinners redeem themselves, despite all the setbacks she had something to work with, she was getting there. Still...something felt hollow, she pushed that feeling aside, once she started seeing progress in others, surely then, validation. 

Charlie placed the bloodied scissors down on the desk and ran a free finger down the length of her wounded arm, the sting already lessening, she watched as the dark red groove began to pull itself back together. For a princess of hell a small wound was never going to entertain Charlie for long, within moments all that was left was a faint scar, that too would be gone by days end.

She was grateful, at least her father and mother had given her one good thing. It was this reason that she had been able to keep it secret from everyone for so long. Charlie didn't want to worry Vaggie or anyone else...not that there was anyone else that would worry about her. 

“This is my choice. My choice! I know what I want.” Charlie mumbled. “Vaggie wouldn’t understand, how could she? She hasn’t been stuck here for her entire life, not like me, with everyone always talking and laughing.” She gritted her teeth as her cheeks began to flush, it was morning, and she was already getting upset.

“Just one more...” As she reached for the bloodied scissors, picking them up, *knock, knock* Vaggie’s voice came from the other side of the door and startled Charlie making her fumble the scissors dropping them under the desk. 

“Hey Hon, you almost ready?” Vaggie called. 

Charlie swore under her breath as she bent down and felt around with her fingertips searching for the missing scissors. 

“Uh...give me a minute! J-Just getting dressed!” Charlie called back, a small smile spread her face as she grabbed the scissors and straightened up.

“Okay, see you at breakfast then.” 

“Save me a plate, okay?” Charlie heard Vaggie leave down the hallway.

Hurrying over to her en-suite, Charlie grabbed a wad of tissues, she cleaned up the blood off her desk before flushing it down the toilet. Scrubbing the blood off her arms and scissors, looking up she frowned.

“How the...?” A small patch of her blonde hair was red, when she leant down in pursuit of scissors her hair must have got caught up in the desk, She sighed.

Rushing now she quickly jumped straight in the shower, turning the dial all the way up the shower belched out hot water and steam. She frantically scrubbed.

_Mustn’t be late... Not today, busy day today! Going to start turning souls around!_

With the shower over she quickly put some clothes on, now painfully aware how much time she had wasted cleaning up blood and getting ready. Finally, in front of a mirror Charlie made sure her hair was neat, and she practised a few smiles in the mirror, 

“Great! Time to go help some sinners find redemption!” 

Charlie shut the door in time to catch a glimpse of Niffty flitting down the halls with a duster and a cloth cleaning everything that wasn't absolutely spotless. 

“Morning Niffty!” Charlie waved over to the small fiend.

“OH is it morning already? I’ve been cleaning ALL NIGHT, this hotel is FILTHY!”

“Calm down Niffty, it’s okay, it looks fine,” This did not calm down Niffty,

“It most certainly does not! It needs the special kind of women’s touch to bring this place together” With that she zipped straight into a nearby room and Charlie could her the noise of furniture being moved around and the exasperations of Niffty as she manically cleaned. Charlie smiled at her strange antics and left her too it as she continued down to where breakfast and Vaggie would be.

***

“I thought you were just getting dressed what took so long?” Vaggie looked up at Charlie as she entered, Vaggie was sat down with a half empty plate, a full plate next to her, a place saved for Charlie. 

“Sorry! I needed to grab a shower, I just slept in this morning It’s made me late” As she approached, a gentle kiss placed on top of Vaggie’s head seemed to stop any follow-up question that she may have had and caused the grey skinned women to blush and smile slightly,

“Thanks for the food” Charlie sat down and began eating. Vaggie pulled out some paper and began to scan through it.

“Charlie, looks like we’ve got a few takers for this mourning group therapy should be a busy morning” Charlie almost chocked as she started to exclaim,

“Oh that’s great news Vaggie! We’re going to start to make a difference! I can FEEL it!”

Vaggie frowned and looked past Charlie, who turned to see what got her attention. You could feel the static in the air and feel it dance its way across your skin. Charlie still wasn't used to this feeling but knew instantly what it meant and sure enough, Alastor walked in. Sharp suited and even sharper smile. 

“Gooooood morning Charlie! Ready to get this show moving! Show all these hopeless souls that their redemption is just an arms reach out the way? Never able to get any closer, I can’t wait to see their hopes dashed! Ha ha ha, perfect entertainment!”

Charlie’s smile dropped slightly and Vaggie was now scowling and let out a stream of Spanish quiet enough not to shout but enough that Alastor definitely heard. 

“Cabrón hijo de perra” Charlie quickly place a hand on Vaggie’s shoulder and calmly addressed the pinstriped demon standing before the two of them.

“Listen...Alastor you can’t just say things like that, I believe that redemption is possible for anyone! And it's not going to make it any easier with you being so negative about it, so could you please just try to stay positive about what we’re trying to do here?”

Alastor’s face didn’t move a muscle, but he turned to look Charlie straight in the eyes,

“Whatever you say my dear! After all I’m here to help you!” 

Vaggie scoffed loudly at the last part.

“Come on Charlie, let’s go get ready for the group, its feeling crowded in here all of a sudden” Vaggie glared at Alastor again as she rose to her feet. 

“Sure thing, I can't wait to give everyone the welcome song!”

“...please don’t hon” 

“I think that would be a wonderful idea Charlie! Simply magical! Go ahead and sing to everyone I’m sure their faces will be a spectacle I can't wait to see!” Alastor’s eyes were alight as he grinned at Vaggie and Charlie, who had begun to start practising singing, This got another glare aimed at him from Vaggie, Alastor waved at the angry women, when she finally left his arm snapped back to his side. 

He wondered how quickly it would take for everything to fall apart, and he could revel in the absolute suffering. There was something to be said, about building something up before having torn down and deep down he tingled with excitement, he felt that this fall would be spectacular. 

“Sorry! Boss can I talk to you about something! I know you said I should come if I saw anything odd! So here I am!” Niffty had sped into the room and up on the table so she was closer to Alastor’s height.

“Niffty, My Dear! What have you discovered?” He leaned in as Niffty whispered excitingly and frantically in his ear.

“Well now...THAT IS ENTERTAINING! Don’t breathe a word to anyone else understood?” Niffty nodded.

“Of course Boss!... C-can I go clean more?”

“Certainly my dear!” Niffty whizzed off out of sight and Alastor couldn't help rub his hands together, the exciting possibilities that have just opened up before him were beyond even his depraved imagination. Of course, he wasn’t going to rush into anything suddenly, he hadn’t gained his power by being careless.

Laughing to himself he turned and left, hoping that the group session would be as much of a train wreck as he imagined it would be, it’s a shame he would have enjoyed watching it burn, but now something much more delectable has arrived for his attentions to be focused on. 


	2. Just Grow a Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie worries over nothing(?) and get comforted by someone who loves her very much.

Charlie was moving quickly, she couldn’t feel her legs but was somehow moving down the hallway.

_ Keep it together, only a few more steps and then I’ll be okay, I’ll be safe. _

Her breath was coming in short sharp stabs, she was trying not to hyperventilate, she was losing that battle. Even her vision was starting to fade, if this kept up she would faint before getting into her room. 

Rounding a corner she could see her door, finally! Only one more corridor, Charlie’s breath hitched in her throat as a demon opened a door opposite, and began shouting about how all their stuff has been moved around and bleached, the smell of disinfectant was potent and Charlie got a blast of it as the door opened, hell knows how bad the room must be. 

Stopping, with one last look at her door which now seeming further away than ever, she turned and gave the best fake smile she could muster. 

“I-I’m t-terribly sorry! I’ll have a word the c-cleaning staff s-straight away!” She folded her arms quickly, hiding her now trembling hands. 

“YOU TELL THAT LITTLE BITCH THAT IF SHE TOUCHES MY STUFF AGAIN, I’LL KILL H...OH? AM I BORING YOU!?” The demons face twisted in anger as he looked Charlie up and down.

“W-Wha…?” Charlie looked down and realized she had been absent-mindedly tapping her foot rapidly. 

“Oh no no no! J-just coffee jitters! Think I made it too strong today, haha…” the awkward laugh died in her throat as the demon continued its expletive rant. Charlie took a step further down the corridor and continued to face the shouting creature offering a “Sorry again, I-I’ll sort it out!” She turned away and continued walking, the shouting didn’t stop. 

_ Come on, just get your keys out and it will be fine. It’s okay… I’m okay _

Charlie couldn’t hear the shouting any more, or anything apart from a rushing noise that seemed to start bearing down on her. Breath now shallow and rapid she quickly plunged her shaking hand into a pocket and frantically searched for keys.

She knew she was still being watched from down the corridor and her developing panic attack wasn’t making it any easier to open this damned door. Finally, she got the keys in the lock and turned it, she quickly stepped in and slammed the door shut and locked it immediately. 

She let out a long breath, She was safe at last, crumpling to the floor she cupped her hands to her face and groaned. 

The group session had not gone well.

***

It was all a blur, Charlie couldn’t remember who started it, she was crouched behind a chair as other furniture was being tossed around the room and the majority of the rooms occupants were in a huge brawl. 

_ Angel...what have you done, _

That was it, Angel-Dust just had to be provocative, swaying his hips and giving a cheeky wink before telling someone to just “Grow a pair” That’s when the first chair got thrown, missing Angel who ducked, it slammed into the person sat behind him. 

Vaggie was just shouting for everyone to stop and those foolish enough to take a swing were knocked on their ass. 

“Come on, guys we can talk about this peacefully!” Charlie shouts were ignored and the fighting continued, she looked exasperatingly at Vaggie who after knocking someone out with the end of her spear shrugged and shouted back.

“They’re NOT LISTENING!” 

It culminated with someone being thrown out the window and the rest started to scatter, leaving just Vaggie, Charlie and Angel.

As Vaggie turned on Angel he raised his hand dismissively. “Listen Toots, I didn’t start this fight” 

“YOU INSULTED THE FIRST PERSON TO TRY TO OPEN UP!” Vaggie all but screamed her eye twitching.

“Well, I mean he was being a bit of a pussy, but I suppose you don’t really see in a problem with that, do you?”

“I’LL FUCKING END YOU!”

“Good luck with that sweetheart, ol’ Angel-Dust has dealt with far worse than you!” Angel laughed re-adjusted his plumage and quickly left before Vaggie lost what little restraint she had left. 

“Listen Charlie, perhaps we don’t invite angel to these things and start a smaller group? So its more manageable...err Charlie?” Charlie had already left, leaving Vaggie alone and hoping she was okay. 

***

Hands still in her face, Charlie could feel the tears running down her cheeks and let out a small sob, she knew it was going to be hard...but really? Not 10 minutes before someone started a fight. She had so much to do today, but how can she bring herself to even leave this room when she just wants to curl up and cry. Shakily she managed to get up, wiping her eyes with her sleeve she made her way over and just stood by her desk.

_ I’ll just hold them… I just need to feel them in my hands. _   
  


Her scissors weren’t on top of her desk, a flash of panic and Charlie dropped to her knees to look under it,

“I thought I picked them up…” She moved a hand around and felt nothing. “Where are they?” 

Standing back up she started throwing the covers off the bed, looking in drawers, by the sink and in the shower...still nothing. Anxiousness setting in she gripped her arms tight, fingernails began to dig in and Charlie wanted to scream and tears began to form again.   
  


For the briefest of instances she thought she saw a flash of black and silver by her window, rushing over she found nothing, perhaps something flew past? The knock at her door made Charlie jump and cry out,

“You okay Hon?”

“I-I’m fine Vaggie, just needed to calm down.”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure” Although Charlie smiled when she said it, she still sighed afterwards, she would have preferred to be alone and continue searching. The door handle rattled.

“Hon, the door’s locked!” 

“Sorry, I forgot!” Charlie moved over and unlocked the door, revealing Vaggie standing there with such a concerned look on her face that Charlie couldn’t help but feeling guilty that she left her without saying a word. As she stepped in Vaggie looked around

“What happened here?” indicating the bed sheets on the floor and all the drawers that had been thrown open.

“Oh, s-sorry, I lost something, I was looking for…” Charlie trailed off, Vaggie reached up and gently touched her arm.

“What was it Charlie?” 

“It doesn’t matter” Charlie shrugged but Vaggie didn’t let go, with her free hand she shut the door behind her and placed it on Charlie’s other arm.

“I know you’re stressed, but you don’t have to do it all alone, I’m here to help. I want to help you Charlie, just tell me what you need!” Charlie went to respond but her voice caught in her throat, she might start crying again, instead she pulled Vaggie into a hug, who wrapped her arms around Charlie's middle and pressed her face into the crook of Charlie’s neck. 

Charlie would never get over enjoying the smell of Vaggie’s hair, it was just...nice, so much different from the fire and brimstone that everyone else seemed to carry around or the whorish perfume the rest had clouded themselves with. To Charlie, it felt like Vaggie was just being herself and that was something she wanted to hold onto dearly. 

“I’m fine,” She lied “I just get a little distracted sometimes”

“... I know hon” Vaggie planted a gentle kiss against Charlie’s neck. A small genuine smile finally spread on Charlie’s face.

_ This will do. _

“Vaggie, I need to speak with Niffty about a recent complaint...buuut I’ve got a spare 10 minutes if you do?” Vaggie heart skipped a beat and she pulled away, looking at her girlfriend, She could tell Charlie had cried, her puffy eyes stood out against her porcelain white face, even looking slightly put out Charlie was still breathtaking. She just wanted to be there for her, Charlie seemed so strong but, no one can do everything forever. 

“You sure?” she asked 

Charlie Nodded “In fact, I think this is exactly what I need right now”

Now it was Vaggie’s turn to make sure that the door was locked. Then they fell upon each other, all gentleness forgotten. Crossing the room they cast aside each other’s clothes, mouths hardly parting apart from the occasional ragged breath.   
  
A firm push had Charlie fall back onto the bed with a surprised gasp. Her face flush and a warm feeling spreading throughout her body, she looked up to see Vaggie standing there flawless grey skin and her one eye staring down, taking in all of Charlie’s body.

Crouching down on the bed beside Charlie, she started placing a circle of kisses around her navel, earning a low moan from the princess, who ran her fingers through Vaggie’s white hair. Moving up she kissed past Charlie’s chest and circled around her neck and behind her ear, one hand reaching down to stroke Charlie’s thigh.    
  
“Mmmm, bite me!” Vaggie didn’t stop kissing around her ear.

“Hmm?”

“P-PLEASE!” 

Vaggie bit straight down on Charlie’s neck and the girl screamed.

“OH FUCK! VAGGIE, YESSS! Charlie abandoned holding her lovers hair and just gripped the bedsheets, hips bucking up. The Grey women released her mouth and lifted to view her handiwork, a large red mark right where the shoulder met neck. Charlie turned her head and Vaggie met it with a deep kiss, tongues collided and Vaggie shifted her body around, she was lying to the side of Charlie now. Hand now sliding around her inner thigh she felt Charlie spread her legs, 

Circling a finger teasingly around Charlie’s crotch had her whimpering and shifting her hips, pulling back and looking down Vaggie stared at the way Charlie’s chest was heaving up and down, the beads of sweat that had started to form over her now glistening body. Letting go of the bed Charlie brought her arm up and gently gripped round the back of Vaggie’s neck.

“Don’t make me beg…” Charlie breathed out, Vaggie smiled coyly and slid a finger inside, Charlie gasped and gyrated hard on Vaggie now damp hand. With all of Charlie’s movements and moans Vaggie had a hard time ignoring what her body wanted too. 

Charlie was the best thing that had ever happened to her, in life and death, she was in love, and watching her girlfriend toss and turn because of what she was doing was lighting a fire inside the grey skinned beauty. With her free hand she placed it between her own legs and started gently circling her arousal. 

“B-baby, oh fuck I’m close!” Charlie moaned, pawing at Vaggie as she started trembling, the pressure almost hit breaking point. Vaggie picked up the pace on herself and looking up at Charlie’s face, who had now closed her eyes and was just saying “fuck” over and over again in quick succession. She leant in and gently nibbled Charlie’s collarbone, and that was it. 

Charlie’s eyes snapped open, her back arched and her mouth formed soundless words as her world of pleasure came crashing down from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Vaggie tensed up as bringing Charlie to climax just pushed her over the edge, she shuddered out her own much smaller little ending. 

Charlie finally able to breathe again rolled over and draped a limp arm over Vaggie and pulled her into a little spoon position, she nuzzled her soft grey back and kissed it.

“Mm I was greedy, wasn’t I?” she sighed. Vaggie wanted to turn and face Charlie but the kisses on her back made her heart flutter. 

“No hon, I enjoyed that too... you feel better?”

“Much… I could just stay like this all day” Charlie nuzzled her back some more as if to make a point. 

“Sorry Charlie, but we’ve got work to do, Come on lets shower off before I fall asleep.” Charlie pretended to snore and got a gentle elbow in her stomach as a reply, she laughed.

“Okay, okay! I’m up!” Sitting up she took Vaggie by the hand and led her to the bathroom where they showered off together. Charlie wasted far too much soap but was able to make a big bubble beard that got enough of a silly laugh out of Vaggie that it made it totally worth it.

With a towel wrapped round her hair Vaggie wandered round the room and started to collect up all the clothes scattered.

“Hey Charlie, do you want a hand tidying up?” 

“No it’s okay, ill do it later. You free tonight? I want to even the score” Charlie smiled as she cuddled round Vaggie’s middle from behind. 

“ I could be persuaded...maybe, tonight at my room?” She turned and kissed Charlie to seal the deal and Charlie giggled.

“Sounds perfect.” 

After they were both dressed, Charlie looked back at her room whilst standing in the doorway ready to leave. Still unsure of where her scissors had gone but as long as she had Vaggie, she could hopefully get through the rest of the day and worry about it tomorrow. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock Knock Charlie. 
> 
> 3rd Chapter will be a small one but gut wrenching, hold onto your jambalaya pots.


	3. Radio Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's feeling tall, watch out for the fall. Especially when the only listening is the radio.

The rest of the day was VERY busy, but together Charlie and Vaggie managed it, they sorted out getting real food delivered and getting furniture replaced which was apparently important since whenever a fight broke out a chair or table always ended up broken. No more anxiety attacks or panic attacks, whenever it got bad squeezing Vaggie’s hand calmed Charlie right down. 

Finally, back in her room she smiled as she set about getting herself ready for “date night” with Vaggie.

_ Time to wear something nice, _

Charlie started to flick through outfits from her wardrobe, Vaggie had told her to give it a couple of hours to get ready so no rush this time. First though, she got her makeup ready, she wanted to blow Vaggie away, she grinned. 

*Knock-knock knock-knock*

Charlie wondered if Vaggie had forgotten to tell her something, she wandered over, getting ready to surprise her with a dolled up face and a huge smile. She didn’t notice the static wash over her until she had already begun to open the door.

“Good Evening my dear, I hope this very fine evening is treating you well!” Smile stretched wide and eyes glaring forwards, Alastor was in the doorway. Spinning something in his hand.

“O-Oh Hi Alastor, I thought you were going to be someone else, you see I’m just getting read to le…”

Alastor was holding her scissors, spinning them with one finger in the loop, almost begging to be noticed...this wasn’t subtle, but for Alastor it didn’t need to be. 

“Those are mine! How did you get them” Charlie was suddenly angry, had Alastor broken into her room just to steal her things and return them? She tried to grab them but Alastor quickly stepped into the room brushing past Charlie.

“H-hey! Give those back!” Charlie tried to grab them back and this time Alastor let her take her scissors as she stepped forward.

_ Was he always this tall? _

“I’m Afraid, little Niffty took them from your room when she needed to clean them! I’m simply returning them, I believe you’ve already spoken to Niffty about moving personal belongings, so I’m sure it won’t happen again. My Sincerest apologies!” Alastor didn’t sound sorry, but Charlie wasn’t really listening at this point.

_... Still Dirty? I thought I cleaned them...what if I missed something...oh no _

Charlie mumbled a thank you and stared at the silvery metal in her hand, Alastor didn’t relent.

“Those must be something quite special for you to stare at them so, a treasured keepsake perhaps?”

The door to her room was shut and bolted across, but Charlie hadn’t done it, and Alastor hadn’t moved.

_ Did his shadow just move? _

“T-they were my mother’s hair scissors” Charlie wanted Alastor to leave, but he just stood there, smile stretched wide....something was wrong she could feel it. Alastor’s eyes were alight now, with curiosity? Or something darker, Charlie couldn’t tell. 

“Family! Of Course!” Alastor was now pacing the room “Its very important to consider ones own **_blood_** isn’t it?” He had stopped by the desk and placed a single finger on it, wiping it down and examining it for dust.

_ He knows?!?... H-How can he possibly know?!? _

Charlie’s hands had started to shake, and fear was coiling in her stomach. 

“I-I-I...umm” She blinked and Alastor seemed to have crossed back over the room in an instant and was standing next to her again, seemingly looming over Charlie who was feeling smaller by the minute. 

“My Dear, you must be freezing! You’re positively shaking!” he went to put his hands on her, she instinctively stepped back.

“I-I-I want you to l-l-leave”  She barely managed to whisper it out. There it was, Alastor was positively beaming now...the trap was set, time to bait it. He faked heading towards the door and reached a hand up to start unbolting it. Charlie sighed but before his hand touched the door he turned his head.

“Oh I understand, my Dear. Perfectly reasonable if you’re feeling a dab under the weather! I’ll be sure to pass a message of your health to ms. Vaggie, I'm sure she’ll  **_cut_ ** you some slack with your responsibilities.”

Charlie’s eyes widen, that coil of terror in her stomach had now spread all over her body. Alastor then placed his hand on the bolt of the door and started sliding it open.

“N-no, Don’t go!” Charlie stammered out. The trap snaps shut and Alastor turns to face the trembling women before him. 

“Don’t go? My dear I thought you just asked me to leave?”

“W-what do you want, Alastor?” 

“That’s easy my dear, what I always want...ENTERTAINMENT!” His voice grew darker and Charlie could have sworn his shadow was grinning more than he was. 

“I-i don’t understand?”

“You are spectacular my dear!” He had crossed back over to her and was now slowly circling round Charlie as he spoke. “You preach redemption and good will to all these sinners!” he gestured out the window. “Dark and alone you commit the very crimes of violence against your very being, Crimes that you are attempting to turn others away from, The HYPOCRISY is simple glorious! And there is nothing more entertaining than watching a LIAR work!” 

Charlie felt numb, 

“Y-You want me to...h-hurt myself?” 

“ I wouldn’t use such barbaric terms, but I certainly would find it entertaining.”

“I-i-i cant!, not in front of a-a-anyone”

“Well then I’ll have no choice but to explain this whole situation to the whole hotel staff! I’m sure that would create enough drama to make it a laugh, and discredit your whole business! Ha ha ha”

“NO!, You C-can’t tell A-Anyone…I’ll, I’ll do it.” Charlie wanted to cry but couldn’t, she was in shock. Alastor clapped his hands together.

“Wonderful my dear, then it will remain our little secret!” 

_ He’s evil...evil. Why did I let him in? I should have listened to you Vaggie… I’m so, so sorry _

Charlie looked down at her clothes, she stuttered “I-i don’t like to get it on my clothes” She had eyes on Alastor now, hoping beyond hope that maybe he would change his mind? He didn’t.

“Well simply remove them! Don’t take me for some uncivilized brute who patrols the brothels! I don’t need carnal entertainment!” He raised his hands “I’ll simply sit way over here, on the other side of the room and I won’t come any closer, and don't worry about the carpets, getting blood off the upholstery is Niffty’s speciality”

With a snap of his fingers a tall, rigid wooden chair appeared by the door and Alastor sat down, hands on his legs in what would be a passive stance if it wasn’t for his eyes, brighter than a fire and a grin from ear to ear. It also hadn’t escaped Charlie’s notice that he had now blocked off the only exit.

_ Even a compromise, he wins! I’m helpless here. _

Shaking like a leaf caught in the wind she slid her clothes off one by one, Alastor thankfully wasn’t saying anything now, just watching, and that was bad enough. Charlie felt vulnerable like never before, looking around there was nowhere she could go that would be less in Alastor’s view. 

Charlie's entire upper body was trembling now. Alastor broke the silence

“If you want a piece of advice dear, You should smile more!” 

_ Was that some sort of sick fucking joke? _

Charlie’s body had now completed stopped responding, she just stood there in absolute disbelief and terror, moment after awkward moment passed. Something twitched, was it Alastor’s hand? Or his shadow again, it made Charlie jump, as bad as this was she couldn’t let him come over here to her. 

_ I’m not here, I'm not here, I'm somewhere else... I’m with Vaggie right now _

She was numb when she finally started, mind adrift to try to escape the horrible reality of what was really happening in her hotel room. Even the pain was far away somewhere. It was only when Alastor spoke again did she snap back and the pain made her wince.

“Thank you my dear, that’s plenty, I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, don’t forget what I said about a smile, it would be a delight to be greeted by one, we’d hate to have to carve one into your face wouldn’t we? No no, don’t get up I’ll see myself out.” 

Charlie wasn’t aware of Alastor getting up and leaving, she just knew that he was gone now. She dropped the scissors, they landed with a wet thump on the bloodied carpet. Looking down, her arms and legs were a mess of criss-cross scars, the oldest already started healing shut but the newer ones still leaking blood down her arms and legs. She could taste it on her lips, she must have wiped her face with a bloodied hand.

Slowly realizing that she was, truly alone again. All the nausea came rushing back, She ran just making it to the toilet before vomiting into it, with that the flood gates opened.

She screamed and howled, the images of what she had just done still flashing fast, makeup streamed down her face as the tears carried it down her cheeks. Her Sobs were only cut by a half intake of breath from shaky lungs. She laid on the floor and curled up, needing to vomit again she didn’t have the will to try to move and just ended up choking it up onto her hair and down her knees. She felt disgusting...what she had done was disgusting.

Crawling forward she slid into the shower and turned it as hot as it would go, it was scalding, it burnt and it hurt, but Charlie didn’t care any more. She just needed to feel something that wasn’t this awful feeling. One thought plagued her still.

_ He’s going to come back… _

It was hours before she finally stopped crying, She didn’t move from the shower now curled up at the bottom of it, she had turned off the water and was just shivering, part due to coldness of course but mostly her absolute terror that this might be happening again. 

***

The candles were lit, the fragrance was light but enjoyable, Vaggie was sure that when she called them the smell of “Fluffy-wuffy clouds” it would make Charlie’s whole day. She smiled and a blush spread across her grey cheeks, she loved it when Charlie smiled.

She had managed to get a stove set up and was going to cook some fresh paella, ingredients all ready.

Then would come the desert, some lacy lingerie she had bought and hidden, that will really surprise her. Vaggie smiled to herself again. Sat down and waited...and waited...and waited.

  
  


No one came.

She gently knocked on Charlie’s door… No response, pressing an ear against the door she thought she could hear the shower running...she wouldn’t have forgotten...maybe she changed her mind? She called her name and got no response. Trying the handle it was locked. She turned and left back to her room, back to burnt out candles and an uncooked meal.

Charlie wasn’t the only one crying tonight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to rest up my soul for the weekend after that mess. It's going to get worse before it gets better.


	4. When it All Gets Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets another visit, and remembers what she had forgotten.

When Charlie eventually woke she was still lying in the shower, at some point she must have fallen asleep...not asleep, just passed out due to exhaustion late in the night.

With shaky hands she got up, her eyes were a blurry mess. Getting over to the bathroom sink she looked in the mirror, her face was a ruin, hair all over the place, tangled and damp and her eyes were bloodshot, makeup was smeared down her cheeks. Her entire body ached, she felt a wrongness swelling inside her.

_ What am I going to do? This is so fucked... _

She managed to get a few more steps into her room, a large patch of blood was still damp and the trail leading to the bathroom evidence of her run to the toilet, the scissors were still lying on the floor, silver splattered with red. She wanted to be sick again.

It felt like a void had opened up in Charlie’s stomach, an all-encompassing nothingness that threaten to swallow her if she wasn’t careful. She hated what she had done in this room and hated herself for doing it. This was supposed to be an intimate place where she could just get a grip on her life, instead she was a puppet dancing around on someone else’s strings. 

Wanting to feel something, anything different, she gripped the base of her hair and pulled, pain across raced across her scalp, it was almost refreshing.

_ What am I doing?  _

*Knock-knock knock-knock*

Charlie's eyes widened, the void in her stomach was replaced by fear. She recognized the pattern of the knock, but the wash of feeling static brush across her face confirmed it. **HE** was standing there, and he wanted to come in.

Charlie's knees buckled and legs gave out from under her, she collapsed on the floor. Back arching forward she wretched, but was unable to vomit, her stomach empty, she was almost grateful. 

There wasn't a second knock, a dark long shadow slid from under the door. It reached spindly fingers and pulled open the locks from the inside it grinned at Charlie as it opened the door. Charlie looked up she saw  **HIS** eyes first, bright against the dark hallway, then that cursed smile.

“I don't knock twice” the warning was Sinister enough, but now he was in her room again and the door was shut and locked...again, this was too familiar. 

Alastor tilted his head, waiting for something without saying anything. Charlie knew what he wanted, of course she knew. With what seemed to be a monumental effort she managed to force a smile at him, Alastor’s static laugh filled the room it was not a joyous thing, it was cold and harsh.

“Good morning my dear, good to see that you're practising that smile, shall we begin?” With a snap of the fingers, that same wooden chair appeared he sat down and waited.

Charlie swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump in her throat that did not shift. Unlike last night, the shock was wearing off...this time she was able to cry, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Alastor made no noises whatsoever, just watching. This was all some sort of sick game for him, some sort of sadistic power trip. Charlie stayed on the floor she knew that her legs wouldn’t be able to carry her weight right now. 

“I-I’m b-begging! P-Please don't make me d-d-do this!” maybe her begging would be enough what else had she got to lose.

“I’m afraid you’ve got it all wrong.” Alastor pointed a finger at Charlie. “You're willingly providing entertainment that I very much enjoy. In return, I am willingly keeping this information out of the public eye, this is a joint arrangement after all!” His grin shifted and it sickened Charlie. 

Charlie lowered her head to stare at the floor, she couldn't stand to look at him any more 

“You're evil!” she managed to spit out of gritted teeth.

“Well of course I am! Why else do you think I'm down here?” his eyes flashed again. 

“Now I'm sure you have places to be, and I'm quite busy too...so if you wouldn't mind hurrying up” He gestured with a twirl of his hands to Charlie lying on the floor and then rolled it around before lazily pointing at the scissors nearby.

Twisting around in her insides was something new, Charlie was not used to having a deep hatred for anyone. She believed that anyone had some good in them somewhere and could be redeemed, but the situation she found herself in were at odds with that belief. This demon before her was so bereft of any sort of good or mercy, to allow himself to abuse her like this after she welcomed his help. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much it hurt her.

Sitting cross-legged she reached over to the scissors, silent tears still flowing down her face. Her breathing was steady and slow she would not give him the satisfaction, if he was going to feed off this, she was going to make sure it was disappointing. Looking back at Alastor she stared at him, she did not break eye contact as she drove the blade into her arm. 

Staring into that wide grin and glowing eyes she could tell nothing of what Alastor was thinking, he masked everything too well for her to gain any insight on this monster’s thoughts. 

The biting feeling in Charlie’s arm got worse, but she did not wince, look or stop.

_ I hate you, I hate you… I hate... you… I hate… me _

When she finished carving the deep dark line across the length of her arm she stopped,

“Can this be e-enough? I need to g-go” her voice still trembled, she cursed herself for it. Alastor put a hand to his breast pocket and pulled out a small watch, looking at it,

“Well my dear, you've got a point, it is getting on! I'm sure you're going to be very busy today. Unfortunately business requires me to step away from the hotel tonight I'll just have to see you tomorrow morning” 

Standing up his chair disappeared in a blur of darkness, Alastor went to unlock the door and step out, just before leaving he turned to Charlie and spoke in a mocking hollow tone.

“Thank you, my dear for your work this morning!... Do you have anything say?”

Charlie, still sat on the ground looked up at him. She knew what he wanted and probably wasn't going to leave until he got it.

“Thank you for not telling anyone...” she whispered.

“My absolute pleasure!” With that he was gone, Charlie could hear his laughter carried down the hall.

Charlie looked down at her hands, covered in blood, one still clutching the scissors. She threw them hard away from her, hearing the Clatter but not looking where they landed she started sobbing into her hands. 

Ten minutes later she started to clean herself up, she made sure there was no blood on her hands, under her nails or down her arms, her body and hair were clean although the latter was still a tangled ruin, she didn't have the heart to try to fix that right now. 

No more streaks of makeup on her face, she finally got to putting clothes on. Standing in front of the mirror just to make sure everything was straight, she couldn't look for too long, the sight of her own reflection was beginning to disgust her and Charlie turned away. 

_ Maybe I should just wear a hat... _

She knew the Vaggie was going to make some sort of comment about her hair, knew that people would probably laugh or make fun, but she just didn't care enough. Something that flashed through her mind when she thought of her white haired darling. 

“FUCK!” Charlie held up a hand over her mouth she had completely forgotten where she was supposed to be last night. 

_ Today is going to suck.  _

It was still early, Charlie hoped that Vaggie would be in her room, so she could apologize in private. Gathering her things quickly she opened the door she jumped as she realized someone was standing on the other side of it.

Little Niffty was waiting there with a bucket and a bottle of spray, she gave Charlie a cheery smile and blinked before leaning around her to see into the room and cooing loudly.

“I can't wait to get started!” she was positively shaking with excitement. Charlie didn’t have the energy to respond to Alastor's creature and a let her run in. Before shutting the door the last thing she saw was Niffty pouncing on the stains on the floor like a cat on a mouse.

Everything was wrong, Charlie’s face hurt, her body hurt and her heart hurt. She saw no one in the corridors this time, thank the hells for that.

Finally, getting to Vaggie’s door, she stood there for a few minutes thinking about knocking and what she would say. Instead, she reached in pulled out her set of keys, used the master key and quietly unlocked the door.

Stepping into the room there was a very faint smell of something fragrant in the air, probably would have been lovely a few hours ago, Charlie’s heart sank, there, on the bed curled up and wrapped in so many blankets was Vaggie’s sleeping form facing away from her. 

Charlie went to quietly close the door and turned back around, Vaggie had rolled over and was staring at her, apparently she wasn't sleeping and it looks like she had a rough night too.

“Where were you last night?”

“... I…”

“I came and knocked for you! You never answered…”

“I... I-I” 

Charlie's voice hitched in her throat as she tried to find the answer, Vaggie had now sat up in bed, covers falling just below her shoulders. Charlie tried to say “I’m so sorry!” the words were so choked it sounded like a blurted mess. Feeling tears welling up again, she ran over and almost tripped onto the bed pulling Vaggie into a tight hug.

Vaggie had never seen Charlie look this upset, something was clearly wrong, she couldn't possibly be angry at her, She wanted to look at Charlie’s face, but she had buried her head into Vaggie’s shoulder and wasn’t budging. Vaggie could already feel the wetness of tears as Charlie cried into her silently.

“Oh...hun” She whispered out soothingly. She tried to run fingers through Charlie’s hair, but found it to tangled, instead she wrapped her arms around Charlie. 

“What happened?” she asked gently but Charlie just shook her head against her shoulder. 

“Come on, you know I want to help, Please! Is it stress from work?” Charlie seemed to pause before nodding slowly, A lie. 

_ I can’t tell her...the truth, she’ll hate me... _

Vaggie squeezed her gently and started to rock Charlie in her arms. Tears started to form in her own eye, she hated when Charlie was upset.

“When it all gets too much, I take a break… we're going to take the day off, both of us.” finally discovering her voice Charlie sniffed and tried to say “N-no I've got too much to d…”

Vaggie cut her off. 

“No, Charlie you need this! And tomorrow when we get back, we'll talk about what we're going to do going forward, OK?”

“I don't deserve you...” Charlie whispered. Vaggie didn't have a response for this, Charlie was the best thing in this whole place and deserved all she could give her. 

Not needing to say anything else they just held each other for a long time, Charlie stopped crying and when they finally broke apart she had a gained a small smile. 

“Thank you.” They shared a gentle kiss. 

“Don't thank me yet hun, we're going to have to get out all these tangles” Vaggie pointed to Charlie’s hair. 

Charlie laughed softly, the void in her stomach was shrinking and the tiniest Glimmer of hope grow,

_ If I'm not here tomorrow morning Alastor won't find me _

It took a long time to untangle, Charlie sat still whilst Vaggie was fighting with it, brush in hand, apart from the occasional yank Charlie loved this feeling, by the end there had been a lot of swearing and laughing.

Charlie now watched over Vaggie getting herself ready. Wondered why being with her made everything seem easy. 

_ I can’t do this for me, I won’t do this for  _ **_Him_ ** _ … I’ll do it for you, I’ll protect you no matter what. _

Getting past the reception Vaggie explained to Husker that her and Charlie were going out for a day and most likely will not return until tomorrow, and if there were any problems that they should contact her and not Charlie. Husker gave a sarcastic response that made Vaggie glare, but nodded anyway.

Charlie smiled as they got outside and squeezed Vaggie’s hand, Despite its miserable start she felt like today was going to be a good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roller-coaster of emotions, shame that you're often highest before the big dip.


	5. Dance to the Song on the Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie have a wonderful day and night together, Alastor wakes up on the warpath.

The day was almost perfect, it started by first going to Vaggie’s old apartment, she hadn’t been there in a long time but is where she suggested they stayed for the night. So just in case she’d been robbed which was entirely possible, she thought it'd be a good idea to check it out.

Vaggie put the keys in the door and had to shove the door open with her shoulder. Turns out it was being blocked by a small pile of advertisements. Charlie, stepping inside reached down to pick up a handful. They were all the same, previewing and claiming to be the best sex shows or drug stores this side of the pentagram, she smiled some of the colourful language they used to discredit the competitors really was getting creative. 

Looking around it was quaint and neat Charlie had never been inside her place before moving to the hotel, when they first hooked up Vaggie never took her back here, Charlie wouldn't have minded, but she understood the caution. This was a seedy part of town and not a good first impression to make.

“I think we should be good here tonight” Vaggie turned to Charlie after making sure there were no squatters lurking that needed their head caved in. 

“...but we'll need to get some food we’re completely out!”

Charlie grinned and exclaimed 

“We’re going to have such a good staycation!” Vaggie groaned at  _ staycation _ . But Charlie had thrown her arms around Vaggie’s neck and kissed her fiercely on the cheek. She feigned trying to push Charlie off, she actually loved the attention and her face lit up with a blush.

“Who's going to cook tonight?” Vaggie asked

Charlie let go and clapped her hands 

“Oh we should do it together!” she grinned again and Vaggie and couldn't help but laugh.

“Ok, ok let me make sure I've got everything in the kitchen.” Vaggie Started to open up cupboards to make sure her pans were still there.

“Hey, can I have a look around?” Charlie asked. 

“Not much to see but sure hun...just stay out the drawers in my bedroom”

Charlie slowly crept round the corner of the kitchen door and mischievously grinned

“Whyyyyyy?” she cooed

Vaggie stopped what she was doing to look at Charlie, tilted her head and gave her a long stare

“Do I need to spell it out?” Charlie bounced up and down,

“come on, pleeeeeease,” Vaggie threw up her hands dismissively 

“Fine, fine knock yourself out.” out Charlie clapped her hands before skipping off. The apartments small living area lead straight into the kitchen and the bedroom the toilet just off of the living room with a small bathtub that a shower head attachment. Certainly nothing to write home about but Charlie thought it was cute. 

The bedroom had dark red wallpaper and some sort of dark wood floor, the wallpaper was peeling in places and the floor was uneven. Even though she didn't need to Charlie totally crept to where the drawers were on tiptoes pretending to be sneaky. 

She bit her bottom lip slightly and grinned the mischievous smile again as she slowly opened the drawer, the first contained clothes. Second drawer down underwear and bras that made the colour in Charlie cheeks rise up a little, she couldn't help but imagine in what Vaggie looked in some of the more risqué things.

Here Comes lucky draw number 3 opening it Charlie gasped, now her cheeks were flashing red she quickly close the drawer Footsteps behind her she turned her head just in time to see Vaggie lean down cuddle around Charlie's waist.

Charlie turned to look at her, “I didn't know you're into that sort of thing!” 

Vaggie Looked sheepish when she answered “It was before I met you and I didn't think you were interested, so I didn't bring it up.”

Charlie used her Fingertips to walk her hands up Vaggie’s arms and place them over her shoulders, leaning in she gently pressed their heads together as she swung in place.

“Maybe tonight, we could try some? Vaggie’s cheeks turned positively crimson,

“W-what?” she coughed out.

“Not everything!” Charlie clarified quickly “... Just some, I wouldn't mind if you were all mine tonight.”

Vaggie placed a hand on Charlie’s hips and stopped her swaying.

“I've always been yours,” Everything became so still in the quiet room as they stared at each other for a moment before Charlie eventually leant in for the kiss.

Vaggie murmured something softly as they parted. She deeply wanted to continue this onto the bed now. Charlie had already started leaving with a huge grin. Vaggie just stood there watching, glad that she seems so much happier here than in the hotel. She hoped that if the night went well she would finally open up and talk about what was bothering her, but Vaggie knew better than to push the subject, she just hoped that Charlie would just do it naturally.

Vaggie had originally suggested that maybe they see if Alastor is worth anything and try to get that jambalaya recipe of his, that was shot down so quickly by Charlie that Vaggie made a mental note to never cook jambalaya ever.

They had eventually settled for a lasagna because as Vaggie put it, you can't really go wrong cooking pasta, and whilst she didn't doubt Charlie's enthusiasm, she certainly did doubt her ability to cook.

When at the shops Charlie had kept a bag to one side and was filling it with a couple of things when Vaggie had enquired Charlie had clutched the bag to her chest and exclaimed that it was a secret for later. Vaggie sighed and gave her a deadpan look, but was secretly probably just about as excited as Charlie was.

Vaggie wanted to follow the recipe, Charlie wanted to cook from the heart, that did not end well. In the end it was agreed that half the dish would belong to Charlie's cooking and the other half to Vaggie. When it went in the oven Vaggie was almost certain she knew which side was going to end up better...she was right.

It was one hell of a lopsided lasagna when it got taken out of the oven but Charlie cheered and clapped and proclaimed it was perfect. When Vaggie asked “why?” Charlie responded “because it's our lasagna!” 

After the meal Charlie was getting more and more fidgety and excited, her eyes kept on dancing between her bag and the bedroom door. Just before Vaggie was going to comment Charlie jumped up.

“You have to close your eyes, it needs to be a surprise!” Vaggie laughed and closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her face Charlie sternly warned her,

“No peeking!” 

“Ok hun,”

Vaggie heard Charlie pick up a bag, go round to the bedroom door and close the door, heard the draw opened and then Charlie quietly cursing, she seemed to be struggling with something.

Vaggie could hear sounds of the mattress being shuffled around and sure enough after a few minutes her defeated voice rang out from the bedroom,

“Errr, baby can you come here please. I need help!”

Opening her eyes Vaggie went to the bedroom door, opening it she couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous scene. Charlie had clearly tried to set up bed restraints but got so tangled in them she could no longer move and was just lying on top of a half shifted mattress. 

Charlie put on a big fake pout as Vaggie laughed, 

“Stop laughing, come and help me!”

“Sorry, sorry! It's just it looks like you have no idea what you're doing.”

“It was going to be a surprise!” Charlie look deflated, Vaggie made her way over to help the struggling princess.

“Charlie this needs to go under the mattress. See you then have the arms and leg cuffs poke out the sides...see?”

“... Well I didn't know that, I thought you put it all on top and then you just tie them up!”

Vaggie smiled and shook her head, With her help Charlie got everything put in the correct position and ready, finally done Vaggie turned to Charlie.

“So when do you want to, you know? Tilting her head indicating the bed 

Charlie took a couple of steps towards Vaggie, her heart fluttered in her chest. A sultry smile spreading her lips she said quietly 

“I suppose it's difficult to take off clothes, once you're tied down.”

Vaggie nodded slowly also now feeling a tingle of excitement she wanted to remove Charlie's clothes immediately and get her on that bed. Charlie seemed to have other ideas, She took the last couple of steps and was now pressing herself intimately close to Vaggie, She whispered in her ear.

“We better start taking your clothes off then” 

Vaggie’s heart skipped a couple of beats as she felt Charlie kiss into her neck And start to pull down one of her arm length gloves.

“You want me to-OH!” She didn't manage finish her sentence has Charlie gently nipped at her neck. One glove fluttered to the floor Charlie swooped around and started paying attention to the other side of her neck while she pulled down the other glove. 

Vaggie was surprised to say the least, she never expected Charlie to want to try this sort of thing, and especially be the one holding the reins. She was excited, and she almost felt like her whole body was blushing now. 

Charlie crouched down pulled Vaggie’s stockings off, one by one she planted a kiss on each thigh earning a small whimper from Vaggie. Staying low Charlie reached up the underside of Vaggie’s and dress slowly slid down her underwear. Once they passed by her ankles Charlie ran her hands up on the back of Vaggie legs, all the way up until she held cheek in each hand. Charlie stood up and Vaggie Leaned in for a kiss but her lips met cloth as Charlie had quickly pulled her dress up over her head, Vaggie heard Charlie's giggle. 

“Such a tease” She just about managed to say as Charlie brush her fingertips lightly over her pelvis causing her to shudder. The dress was lifted the rest of the way off and cast to the floor. Charlie leaned in and whispered,   
  
“Tell me to stop, and I will” 

“Don't stop” Vaggie finally got the kiss she wanted, it wasn't as fiery as what she was expecting, Charlie was tenderly planting kisses on her lips and had moved her hands to gently cup Vaggie’s face. When they finally parted Vaggie wanted to pull Charlie back into that embrace.

T-shirt came off next exposing most of Vaggie’s chest to the air she shivered briefly but Charlie's warm hands were already rubbing their way across her back and undoing the clasp of her bra.

“You’re Beautiful” Charlie murmured as she gently kissed her shoulder. With the warmth in her cheeks Vaggie thought her face must be on fire. Charlie took her by the hand and lead her to the bed.

Vaggie’s heart was pounding now, she was nervous and excited. She never had the roles reversed for her like this before, and honestly if it was anyone else trying it, she would have punched them in the face. She trusted Charlie wholly and completely, as she was being laid down and Charlie started working on the first wrist restraint something was building in her chest she felt that she needed to say it, and had to say it now,

“I love you” Her eye was wide and staring as she watched Charlie pause and turned to rest above her she looked absolutely radiant, even more beautiful when the smile grew,

“I love you too.” They kissed again, and this time it was far more energetic Charlie seemingly to have forgotten that she was putting restraints on Vaggie, as her tongue explored her mouth. Desperately wishing that it was Charlie's body pressed against her rather than clothes. Gasping for air Vaggie Look over at her wrist and then back to Charlie 

“Are you going to keep going?”

“O-Oh yeah,” Charlie was looking flustered now. Almost rushing she quickly tied up Vaggie’s wrists and ankles. She was tied down Spread Eagle on the bed, and she gave her arms and legs a Wiggle, nope she wasn't going anywhere.

“One final thing,” Charlie had something behind her back as she lent in and kissed Vaggie, then something black slipped over Vaggie’s eyes and it all went dark.

Charlie wanted to giggle, but tried her damnedest not too, she didn't want to ruin the mood. Vaggie now blindfolded and tied down, her whole body looks flushed and her breathing was heavy. 

Charlie moved over to her “bag of secrets” and quickly stripped off all of her clothes, She was getting far too hot for all of those layers. She pulled out the candles first and the matches and quickly lit them, she didn't need them right now, but they would be useful later. She did however pull out a bowl, and she opened up a bag ice poured some out and quickly padded barefoot to the kitchen, so she could save the rest in the freezer. 

“I thought you left” Vaggie teased moving her head around still clearly unable to see. Charlie didn’t respond, instead quietly as she could, she sneaked round the bed and kissed Vaggie’s collarbone as she ran her soft hands up and down Vaggie’s body.

Vaggie let out a high-strung moan. Before getting back up Charlie made sure to press herself up against Vaggie’s side. Now Vaggie knew she was naked too.

Grabbing one ice cube from the bowl she held it in her hands high above where Vaggie was lying. As it started to melt the cold water dripped down and splashed onto Vaggie’s stomach, she gasped at the sudden cold on her body. Charlie lowered her hand and moved it further north, the cold water dripping up and up, she gently placed the ice cube on her nipple, this gasp was a lot louder and was followed by an excited exhalation, Charlie glided the ice cube across her chest down the middle and finally across her belly button. 

She went down and kissed one of Vaggie’s nipples feeling the cold water followed by the taste of skin underneath.

“Charlie...” Vaggie Was Softly moaning her name.

Charlie followed the trail of water planting kisses as she went. Vaggie’s body had begun to slightly tremble. Reaching her belly button Charlie continued to kiss going further South,

Moving around to get a better position, Vaggie’s breath seemed to be catching.

A small amount of Vaggie’s excitement had already begun to trickle down onto the sheets, Inches away now, Charlie extended a tongue and tasted before moving her head closer and pushing her tongue inside. 

Vaggie Clenched her fists and curled her toes as she cried out, she desperately wanted to grab hold of Charlie's hair.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck Charlie! Yes!”

Twirling her tongue around she used her hands to grab hold of Vaggie’s hips.

Vaggie’s cries became sharper as she struggled to draw in air. Charlie loved this, every movement of her tongue was met with instant approval she couldn't get enough of hearing her name being moaned out with every other breathe, she was dripping with just as much excitement as Vaggie seemed to be. 

“Charlie, Charlie! C-Charlie!!, I’m gun- i’m g-g-g---ME VOY A VENIR” The Spanish words were shouted out as her whole body tensed up, when she finally came back down she just managed to get out

“That was ama-” Charlie planted a kiss on her clit, She took her hand away from Vaggie’s hips and slowly slipped in two fingers whilst she licked, kissed and flicked Vaggie’s mound.

Vaggie was practically thrashing against her restraints, she wanted hands all over Charlie now! She wanted to taste her, and was practically begging to touch her. 

“Soo...FUCKING…GOOD!” Charlie couldn’t hold out much longer, she wanted Vaggie to orgasm again, so she could get her out of those restrains, so she could get hers. Hands and tongue working in tandem it didn’t take as long. Vaggie screamed out Charlie’s name and came all over her hand. 

Charlie’s heart was beating so hard in her chest she could feel it hammering a mile a minute. Pulling apart the straps keeping Vaggie’s legs down, she quickly moved to take off her blindfold, The intense passion in Vaggie’s eyes as she finally got to look at Charlie made her almost fumble with the wrist strap As soon as it was off Vaggie flung her hand and tore her other arm free. Grabbing Charlie she flipped and pinned her down, Charlie could only gasp as her now freed grey skinned captive gave her love bite after love bite down her neck and shoulder. 

Crying out Charlie raked her fingers down Vaggie’s back who shuddered to the touch before continuing to hungrily place bites now much lower on and around Charlie’s breasts, One of her grey hands now playing with Charlie’s wet entrance, she slid a couple of fingers in before taking them out and using the now wet finger tips to gently play across Charlie’s Clit.

Charlie cried out and pulled Vaggie’s face up to hers and plunged her into a deep kiss, tongues met and battled. Now that Vaggie was higher up she was in Charlie’s reach once more, and she slid her fingers in, gaining a throaty moan into her mouth, she started moving her fingers rhythmically. Vaggie seemed to copy the tempo with her own hand, and they grinded together, Sweat coating most of the sheets and their bodies. 

A great tidal wave seemed to be growing inside Charlie, she moaned louder and moved her hands quicker causing Vaggie to momentarily pause to shudder. Charlie pulled out of the kisses

“I’I-m Close!...” She Gasped.

“Me too...” Grunted Vaggie, Now Charlie was trying to best to hold back, to stop the dam from breaking, she stuck her face into Vaggie’s neck and planted her lips down just as it started, her whole body convulsed, and she bit down...hard, Vaggie Cried out, getting her free hand she intertwined it with Charlie’s sweaty unoccupied hand, and squeezed as she climaxed. As it finished Vaggie collapsed onto Charlie both of them panting. 

“You’re amazing…” Charlie whispered into Vaggie’s ear. As they rolled over each other and settled into a cuddle, Charlie spotted the lit candles and sighed,

“Aww, I forgot to use the wax!” Vaggie Laughed,

“Hon, did you remember to buy the right kind of candle?”

“There are different kinds?” Vaggie laughed again, 

“I don’t want to move…” Vaggie sighed as she cuddled into Charlie’s side.

“Then don’t, lets shower in the morning...” Charlie reached down and pulled up a rather sweaty sheet and draped it over them both. Wrapped up in each others arms they soon drifted off to sleep.

***

When he woke the first thing was to smile, then opening his eyes Alastor sat up looking around the room, nothing had changed and looking to his shadow which gave the affirmative thumbs up looks like no one tried to bother him tonight...shame, his shadows always enjoyed a hunt. Climbing out of bed he gracefully made his way across the room to where his distinctive suit was hung up. He pulled his arm through his shirt sleeve and buttoned it quickly and expertly, hiding his slim and taut chest. As he put on his trousers he made sure to double check all of it, there wasn't a single crease or a single hair out of place. Checking himself in the mirror, his reflection gave a wink and smiled wider… Good, time to start.

He knocked on Charlie's door, when he got no response his shadow yet again slipped under the doorway to open it for him, he was disappointed that she had not yet learnt her lesson. Stepping in the room, the bed was made and clearly unused, his shadow slipped round into the bathroom before returning and shaking its head.

Alastor's smile fluctuated a fraction, he was furious, she had not told him she was leaving, and they had a date this morning that simply must be kept! Did Charlie think that she could hide from him? Foolishness, there was nowhere he couldn't go and there was no one who was out of his reach.

Moving quickly out the room Alastor left the door wide open as he walked to the only person who he believed that Charlie would seek refuge with, Vaggie. Now outside her door he didn't bother knocking and Alastor’s shadow simply slipped inside after a few moments he Returned again shaking his head. Alastor’s back straightened and his pupils contracted.    
  
So...they left together then, try to escape him? Time to remind Charlie who he was.

With a snap of His fingers, a whole host of Shadowy Spectre's appeared to crawl out of the floor.

“Would you kindly, find them for me...hurt anyone you have to...go!” His voice turned dark, they quickly vanished out of sight as they completed their work, how many throats would they have to split open before they found the information, well any of these bodies here could be placed at Charlie's feet, she is the one who chose to defy him.

Alastor took to the streets, in early hours there were still demons making their way around. Those that recognized him immediately tucked into Alleyways, shops, behind closed windows and otherwise try to make themselves a small as possible and out of the way. Those who didn't, who were perhaps new or too headstrong quickly learnt not to stand in his way.

It wasn't long before they returned, Jaws and Claws slick with blood. So...one of Vaggie’s old Haunts. It didn't take him long to get there, Walking through the entranceway his shadow sensing his masters displeasure clawed a deep grove down the walls as it slid to keep up with him. Soon Alastor was standing before the door, so desperately did he want to just smash it apart... to stride inside and loudly proclaim how foolish a girl Charlie was. This is not how his game must be played. His heart was getting rhythmically faster, the closer he was to his prey, he breathed in slowly and calmed himself... Soon.

The door was opened for him, silently he crossed the threshold and stepped inside, making a conscious effort to keep the humming of the static noises that constantly accompanied him to a lower volume. A pitiful half finished meal laid in a plain kitchen... Escaping Charlie?... Not for long. Alastor could see the open door leading to the bedroom beyond. The scent of their love making still hung in the air and it revolted him.

Placing his hand on the doorway he was careful that he didn't carve out chunks as he ran his clawed fingers down the wooden frame. There they were, two lovers sleeping side by side... Naïvety! 

Silently Alastor took a single step into the room, he was so close now, he could feel the anticipation in the air, the excitement of the big reveal to come. It was in that moment he lost his composure just for instance.

Although, it played right into his hands, a static wave emanated from him and washed over the two. It caused Vaggie to simply murmur in her sleep and cuddle down more into the blanket, Charlie on the other hand, with a far more invasive experience opened her eyes slowly as if waking from a nightmare.

And now, a moment that Alastor would cherish for a long time, Charlie's face slowly turning to look into the gloom and see what might have woken her up. Her eyes just suddenly widening and her mouth to open in abject horror when she realized he was in the room.

It was almost precious the way she shifted her body trying to shield her partner from his view, 

...like that could stop him.

Where was your precious composure now Charlie? Caught unawares she was fully panicking and trying to be as quiet as possible fearing that she could wake her sleeping girlfriend, eyes darting back and forth from Alastor to Vaggie. 

His smile was positively electric at this point, he stuck up a single finger and wagged it at her, like a mother might to a naughty child. He took a single step further into the room Charlie was frantically shaking your her from left to right and mouthing the words.

No...please...please…

Too late Charlie.

Another single step, if he wanted to Alastor could reach down, and with an outstretched hand rip away the sheets. Charlie was trembling now...good. Perhaps you'll remember this feeling. He noted that she was not crying, perhaps the shock of it all? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he get his due. 

He could feel her heartbeat, the frantic banging of a drum, compared to his ticking clock. Something was stirring inside him, Charlie should wise up soon, the clock was running out. 

It looked like Charlie was frantically looking around for something, Alastor shifted his smile and tilted his head, nothing Sharp in reach... Don't worry little Charlie, Alastor isn't without  _ kindness _ , the Shadows extended cracking a small opening in the window is slipped out a few moments later Returned clutching something thin and translucent, a shard of broken glass it floated towards Charlie who wanted to recoil but had nowhere to go, the grinning darkness stopped close and placed it on her lap. 

Charlie just froze and stared at it then looked up to Alastor again soundlessly pleading. It was too late for that. Alastor brought a hand up and adjusted his bow-tie and then raised a curled hand to his mouth as if he was about to start clearing his throat, Charlie panicked, grabbed the glass and cut down her torso.

Funny how she was trying to say so perfectly keeping her breathing steady, so none of the rivulets of blood trickle off her onto the bed. 

Now that would be hard to explain wouldn't it Charlie? 

If Charlie didn't stop shaking surely she would wake her partner, He took his final two steps and was now looming over Charlie.

She had stopped shaking now Charlie was simply frozen, eyes wide and mouth hanging open she clearly didn't know what to do she was gripping the glass hard enough that blood was pooling in her palm. He slowly reached into his jacket pocket, she flinched as he pulled out a large handkerchief, white embroidered with a golden A.

With the softest touch Alastor gently laid it upon her, the way she looked up at him he might as well of struck her. His now empty hand, he reached and plucked the shard out of her shaking grasp as it dribbled blood onto to her stomach. He was almost bent over at a 90-degree angle staring straight at her, waiting...smiling.    
  


Good she had learnt something, she mouthed the words “thank you” with that, he was gone. Leaving Charlie alone to carefully mop herself up with trembling hands and quietly slipped out of the bed and throw the handkerchief out the window. When she got back into bed Vaggie rolled over and cuddled into her... this time it did not make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than I anticipated but the content felt right.


	6. Falling into a Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie seems to have adjusted to her new life, Angel-Dust is a walking temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter as it's starting off the next part of the story...

Charlie was sat at her desk, paper pressed down and a pencil in her hand, she tapped it absent-mindedly against the wood whilst she thought of how to start. Her silver scissors lay clean and neat by the corner of the desk... Good she’ll need those in a few minutes.

Had it been a couple of weeks, or months now? Since she stayed round Vaggie’s place. Charlie was having difficulty keeping track of time, days and weeks were just forming into one big blur.

She was barely sleeping any more, if she was lucky she would get two nights of sleep a week, the rest she would just lie in bed staring into darkness or perhaps doing some paperwork for the hotel. Charlie hummed and finally got to writing.

_ Pro- The hotel is getting busier and hasn’t been a total failure, yay! _

_ Con- No one’s really made any progress and I think some guests are smuggling drugs in. _

_ Pro- Whilst Angel can certainly be a handful, he’s becoming a close friend! _

_ Con- Pretty sure he’s buying the drugs. _

_ Pro-I haven’t cried in ages,  _

_ Con-I haven't laughed in ages _

_ Pro- Vaggie’s still with me, and we’re doing great _

_ Con- I have to fake smiling with her. _

_ Pro- Alastor doesn’t make me feel upset any more. _

_ Con- I don’t feel much of anything any more... _

_ Con- I feel empty… _

_ Con- I'm either Alastor’s pet project...or pet. _

_ CON- I WANT TO FEEL SOMETHING AGAIN _

_ CON- I KEEP SEEING HIM WHEN I CLOSE ME EYES _

_ CON- I CAN’T SLEEP, WHY CAN’T I SLEEP? _

_ CON- I THINK I HATE MYSELF _

_ CON- I CAN’T EVEN FEEL HATE ANY MORE... I WANT TO D- _

*Knock-knock knock-knock*

Looking down at the last thing she wrote, her brow furrowed, she screwed up the piece of paper as she stood up and headed over to the door. She remembered to always be quick answering the knock, opening it she didn’t stir or flinch as that familiar static washed over her. She looked up at Alastor standing there and smiled at him, 

“Good Morning Alastor, please won’t you come in?” Everything she did now was rehearsed,

“My dear, what a wonderful greeting as always! I would love to.” He stepped in the room, and Charlie shut the door and locked it, facing the door she closed both her eyes and her smile faded, she was exhausted.

Turning to face Alastor, eyes open and smile back on,

“Would you like a glass of water?” 

“No, my dear I’m quite alright” His static buzzed, could she hear laughter?

_ Of course he’s laughing at me, I’d laugh at me...a pathetic waste.  _

“Okay..., I’ll just get ready, please have a seat” Alastor sat down in his usual place right by the door as Charlie crossed the room back to her desk, she unbuttoned her top as she went, and by the time she got to the wooden desk she had thrown her top onto the bed. 

Grabbing the scissors she crossed back into the centre point of the room and held her arm out away from her body, it meant she didn't have to remove her trousers and any ‘spillage’ would just run out onto the carpet, which still looked spotless, Niffty truly was talented. She was permitted to drop her smile as she worked, at this point it had become second nature so it really didn’t make much difference to Charlie although at least she could rest her tired face. She drove the point high into shoulder and began to carve looping circles down her arm, apparently lines were ‘overdone now’. 

Charlie looked away from her arm as she continued, she didn't need to look to know what she was doing now, the scraping bite just now passing the crook of her elbow. Charlie instead turned to look at Alastor.

“Tonight, I would like to spend the evening with Vaggie” Alastor Hummed,

“My dear, you know what I said O-” 

“Only two days off a week,” Charlie finished Alastor’s sentence, he didn’t like being interrupted but Charlie was tired of hearing the same answer each time she asked. 

“It’s only the beginning of the week, but if you insist! How can I saw no?” Charlie faked another smile in acknowledgement, just as she finally finished her arm, she let it hang limply out whilst she waited for the blood to stop dripping. This sort of pain used to make her wince...used to. 

“Thank you my dear, for taking part in my ongoing search for entertainment!” Alastor clapped his hands and his chair vanished once more.

“Thank you, Alastor,” She called out, she turned and started heading to the sink so she could wash her wet arm. Right on cue Alastor spoke.

“Don’t worry about me! I’ll see myself out!” She could still hear the laughing when he left, She scrubbed her arm hard in the hot water.

That was it...the routine, every morning and every evening forever...or until perhaps Alastor got bored.

Charlie looked up into the mirror, she was still smiling, her face fell neutral once more, hands gripped the sides of the sink as a wave of self loathing washed over her. She leaned in before headbutting the mirror as hard as she could, the fragile thing shattered and glass rained down. Charlie grabbed a washcloth and pressed it to the gash in her forehead to stop the blood from spreading into her hair, She didn’t want to have to take a shower today. 

Once that was dealt with she tried to step out, Wincing in surprise by the pain she felt in her foot.

_ Of course there’s glass on the floor, idiot.  _

She walked a bloody footprint over and sat on the bed, injured foot resting over her other thigh. Charlie started picking out any glass she could find, throwing the pieces back into the bathroom. She took off her sock and threw that in the bathroom too.

_ Ruined… _

With a new sock on and her top done back up, she headed out hoping to catch Vaggie at breakfast, she called to Niffty who was again, just waiting outside.

“Watch out for the glass” Niffty nodded and zipped on in, Charlie continued on.

***

“So there he is toots, going on an’ on about how I’ve got the SOFTEST HAIR!” Angel-Dust was half-way through telling a story to Vaggie when Charlie walked in, Vaggie did not look impressed. Angel raised one of his hands to her

“Wait, wait wait!... this is the good bit, So this John’s got his eyes closed rubbing his face all over me right?” Vaggie narrowed her eye at him as Charlie sat down next to her.

“Whats your point?!” Angel had almost lost it laughing at what must have been the untold punch line.

“Sorry! Sorry, cracks me up every time! Truth is, he was riding so high off molly, he was just holding a fuckin’ doormat!” Angel howled with laughter and banged 3 of his fists on the table, the fourth wiping a tear from his eye.

“I grabbed his cash and bought like ten times the amount it took to him to bump uglies with a mat!” Vaggie shook her head,

“That’s not funny, Angel! You’re supposed to be going CLEAN!” 

“Pfft, but where’s the fun in that?” Charlie looked over at Angel, who was still sat there laughing.

“Who’s Molly?” Angel scoffed at Charlie’s question.

“Who’s Molly? Hahaha Come on princess, ya never heard of molly! How long ya been down here!” Charlie shrugged, so angel continued. 

“You know, Molly! MDMA, Ecstasy, LOVE BUZZ? THE E BOMB! Makes you feel like the whole worlds jackin’ you off with a velvet glove!” Charlie put on a smile and shrugged, 

“Sorry Angel, never really done that sort of thing” Angel-Dust smiled

“Your missin’ out toots, makes ya really live!” Vaggie cut across

“No, it doesn’t! Trust me Charlie we’re definitely not missing out! This junkie is just trying to get his next fix!”

“Ooh ouch! So hurtful!” Angel raised a hand to his forehead and feigned indignation. Just as Vaggie started to respond Charlie cut her off.

“Hey Vaggie, you fancy staying tonight at mine?”

“You’re not busy with paperwork this time?” Charlie shook her head in response,

“No, I think I need to cuddle up to someone tonight” Angel pretended to gag,

“Uugh, you two keep that mushy stuff private!, Aight I’m gunna bounce! See you losers later!” He got up and started to saunter out. 

Charlie turned to Vaggie and leant in, Vaggie was surprised but still met her for a kiss, evening more surprising was how deep Charlie wanted to make it, Vaggie had to put her hands up and gently separate them.

“Not like that in here hun! Someone could just walk in!” Charlie smiled again as she pulled back

“Sorry Vaggie, got a little carried away.”

_ Still. Feel. Nothing. _

Hey eyes drifted over to where Angel had left and began to wonder.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. How Many do I Take?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie parties a little too hard, Good thing she has her rock.

“Fuck...yes!” Charlie was lying on her bed, trousers and underwear round her ankles, her left hand furiously moving fingers in and out of her wet entrance. Her right hand was holding up strands of her hair and letting them fall back onto her skin, they tickled, and left a feeling of electricity racing across her face each time she did it.

_ EVERYTHING...FEELS....AMAZING _

Charlie rolled her head around the sheets, It was like her head was being enveloped by a cloud of wishes, she giggled which turned into a full-blown laugh, no longer playing with her hair she just rubbed her smiling cheeks. She’d never felt this good, since...ever. She started cheering,

“This is amazing! I never want to STO...OOH YES...FUCK!” Her back arched and she stuck her free hand in the air, waving it around was like the air kissing it. How many times had she climaxed now? She wasn’t keeping count and kept going.

Strands of hair were getting stuck to her face as Charlie was getting more and more drenched in sweat. She didn’t care, in fact it just made the rest of her clothes rub up against her more intimately, her white shirt almost becoming see-through, by the nine circles! The way it wrapped around her, like being entwined by lovers, she wriggled side to side.

Charlie started laughed again, she couldn’t stop. She also couldn’t stop her whole body violently trembling, although she wasn’t even aware that was happening. 

“AGAAAAIN….MMMMMM!” She bit down on her lip and was now pinching herself through her clothes at another orgasm. Getting ready to go again she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Rolling her head over felt amazing.

“HEEEEYA, W-WHO’S THEREEEEE?” She half giggled out, she was already playing with herself again. 

“Err? Hun, It’s me, I’ve brought us some dinner?” Vaggie was calling.

_ OH MY GOD ITS VAGGIE, I HAVE TO SEE HER, I BET HER HAIR FEELS GREAT! _

Charlie pulled herself up and withdrew her left hand, looking at her glistening fingers before plunging them into her mouth,

_ THAT WAS SO GOOD… I BET REAL FOOD IS GOING TO BE SWEEEEEET _

She stood up took one step towards the door and fell over, trousers still round her ankles, she landed with a thump and started laughing and rolling around, unsurprisingly the ground felt…amazing.

“Hun, you okay in there?” Vaggie called from the other side.

“Fiiiiiine…… HOW ARE YOU?” Charlie singsonged back, she was rolling around trying to pull her clothes up. Finally, getting back up she staggered over to the door, touched the cool metal locks and let out a coo, then unlocked and opened the door.

She couldn’t help but stare at Vaggie’s voluminous hair, her fingers twitched...hells she wanted to play with it right now. If she had looked down she would have seen Vaggie holding a tray of food and also staring wide-eyed at Charlie who was staggering around by the door.

She was shaking, sweaty, hair plastered everywhere, clothes looked like they were on backwards and twisted every which way and her face, by the nine circles Charlie’s face. Her pupils were almost as big as her eyes and the way she was darting them around and chewing on her lip, she looked manic. 

“FUCK! Charlie!? Are you alright?” Vaggie exclaimed, Charlie just started giggling and was rubbing her hands up and down the still open door.

“I’ve never felt so fucking GOOD in my life Vaggie!” Charlie pulled on the door some more swinging it open wider.

“C-come on in!” Vaggie rushed in and put the food down, turning to Charlie who had just swung the door closed.

“Shit Charlie you are NOT alright!” Charlie came staggering over and hugged Vaggie. Damn, how sticky was she? Taking the opportunity now, whilst Charlie was stuck to her and running hands through her hair, Vaggie led her to the bed noticing the very large sweat stain roughly Charlie’s size. Regardless she laid her down, Charlie started giggling again.

“I kinda wanted food first, But this is great too!” Charlie reached around and started trying to pull her trousers down.

“Charlie no! We’re not doing that right now.” 

“Awwwww, but I bet you doing it will feel amazing!” Charlie pouted.

“Charlie, are you drunk? How many have you had?” Charlie snorted and stuck a single finger up.

“ONE?!?” Charlie giggled and nodded.

“It was a very special one! Angel made it for me!” Vaggie’s eye twitched.

“I'm going to kill him... I'm going to kill him, I'm going to take his god-damn boots! And ram them down his stupid spider throat!” 

Charlie was running her hands up and down Vaggie “I wouldn’t mind if you rammed something into me!” Did you have to be quite so handsy Charlie? Vaggie sighed.

“I’m not going to do that,” Charlie pouted again, “What I will do, is get you some water, and you're burning up, we need to cool you down.” 

Charlie grinned “... So you want me to take my clothes of now?” 

Vaggie sighed again, “Yes Charlie, I’m going to get you a glass of water.”

Vaggie picked up a glass and went to the tap to fill it, as she went to turn around, Charlie pounced and wrapped her arms tightly around her middle she started kissing the back of Vaggie’s neck and moaning. Vaggie almost toppled over but managed to balance herself, most of the water was now on the floor. She was about to swear, but she could feel the heat burning off Charlie’s naked body. Her temperature must be through the roof. Looking at her with no clothes on, Charlie’s trembling seemed so much worse, she was just grinning away at her.

“Your a mess Charlie, come on lets get in the shower”

“I’m YOUR mess” Charlie corrected her with another giggle, if Vaggie wasn’t so concerned for her health, Charlie was being downright adorable. She pushed Charlie gently into the shower and set it to cold and turned it on and closed the glass door, Charlie shrieked with joyous surprise. 

“VAGGIE! The water feels so good, please join me? It will be so much better if you’re here too.”

“Drink this first” Vaggie opened the shower door a crack and tried to hand the glass of water to Charlie who just started kissing her hand.

“Charlie, please?” Charlie took the glass and Vaggie could hear her gulping down the water and handed back the glass.

“I’d do anything for you Vaggie” Charlie softly called out.

“I know hun, I know...just stay in there for a bit okay? Just until you start to feel yourself again.”

Vaggie sat down on the toilet and started waiting, The sound of water splashing off Charlie’s body filled the room.

“What if... I don’t want to feel like myself?”

“What?” Vaggie turned to look over to the shower. She couldn’t see Charlie due to the frosted glass, but she could swear Charlie would have been staring right at her.

“What if, I don’t like me?”

“Hun, you’re just high as a kite right now, it’s okay, just go back to splashing with the water? That’s fun right?” Charlie giggled again

“Yeah it is!” 

It took an hour before Charlie finally started to calm down, luckily she hadn’t tried to break out of the shower and was happy to splash around and talk to Vaggie about what she thought would be the greatest bed to have, Charlie had suggested one made out of marshmallow. 

“V-Vaggie? I'm C-Cold and tired, can I come out now?” Charlie turned off the shower and opened the glass door. She was shivering and looking like she was about to hit her comedown. Vaggie nodded and grabbed a towel to wrap her in. she hugged Charlie whilst she wrapped it round her.

“Are you feeling better?” She asked her

“I don’t know… I think I want to go to sleep” Helping her get dry she took Charlie out to the bedroom, she threw the sweat covered sheet onto the floor and got a fresh one. 

“Come on, lie down,” She patted at the bed, Charlie dropped the towel that was wrapped round her and shivered again quickly climbing into bed Vaggie wrapped the blanket tightly around her. As she went to get up Charlie reach an arm out and grabbed her wrist,

“Don’t go… you help me sleep” She was a lot quieter now and looked almost scared.

“Hun, I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to go turn off the lights and I'm going to join you okay?” Charlie nodded and let go. Quickly turning off the lights, she looked over their abandoned dinner and quickly headed back to bed, they could have it for breakfast. Slowly pulling off her clothes she slid into the bed and pulled Charlie into a spooning position.

“Kiss my back Vaggie…” Charlie sounded half asleep and dreamlike already, she must have really had it knocked out of her. Vaggie leaned in and planted a few warm gentle kisses across Charlie’s pale back. 

“Mmm, that’s nice. I’m sorry if I scared you…” She was even quieter now, sleep seemed to be pressing down on her.

“I was just worried, it’s okay.”

“You know I love you... right Vaggie?” 

“Of course I know Charlie”

“And I’m sorry... seem...distant... just… want...you...safe”

“Charlie, what?” Vaggie was trying to figure out what she was saying but her words were so disjointed now the last thing she heard before gentle snoring

“Do…it… for… you” Vaggie sighed and kissed the back of Charlie’s head.

“You got really messed up today didn’t you?” Tomorrow morning Vaggie was going to have a word with that spider. 

“No one hurts you Charlie! Not whilst I’m here” 

She wrapped her arms around Charlie and waited to drift off to sleep too.

  
  
  



	8. The Warpath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie searched for answers and Charlie has a terrible plan.

When Charlie opened a blurry eye the first thing she felt was the headache,

“Ugh…” It felt like her brain was three sizes too big for her skull. She tried to move her arms up to clutch her head. Vaggie was still wrapped round her, thigh resting over her legs and both arms wrapped around Charlie’s torso, she could feel Vaggie warm breath on her back, slow and steady. Charlie felt cocooned and safe. Shifting around, Vaggie hummed sleepily and nuzzled into Charlie’s back.

Something flashed across Charlie’s chest, sadness?

_ How much happier would you be if you didn’t have to take care of me all the time? I don’t want to drag you down any more… _

Charlie just about managed to roll over, Vaggie moaned quietly and started to stir, Charlie put on a smile just in time.

Vaggie's eye fluttered open and Charlie’s gentle smiling face came into focus, she smiled back and lent in and kissed her forehead. 

“Morning… How are you feeling?” Vaggie whispered, Charlie blinked slowly.

“... My head hurts…” 

“I’m not surprised, I’m going to get you another glass of water, okay?” Charlie nodded, Vaggie let go of Charlie and slipped out fo bed. She made sure to tuck the blankets back round Charlie who was blinking sleepily. Padding round the bed she got the glass from the bathroom and filled it again. Placing it down on the small table next to Charlie’s side, she gently placed a hand on top of Charlie’s head.

“Just little sips, hun.“

“...kay” Charlie propped herself up and reached out and drank a little. 

“I need to go out for a bit, promise me you’ll stay in bed, I won’t be long.”

“I promise” Charlie softly smiled again. She rolled over in her bed and watch Vaggie slip her clothes back on.

“Hun, can I take your keys so I can let myself back in?” 

“Sure, there is a set in the desk.” Getting the keys, Vaggie moved back over to Charlie and lent in and gave her a kiss goodbye, as she started to pull away Charlie wrapped her arms around the back of her neck and pulled her into a long and slow kiss. Charlie’s eyes seemed glassy as she finally broke apart. Vaggie was blushing

“... Hun, I’m not going to be long.” She straightened up and Charlie watched her cross the room leave and lock the door behind her before rolling over in bed and screwing her eyes shut tight. 

***

Vaggie felt tense, she reached out and knocked for a second again. This time she heard a groan and footsteps.

“W-Who the fuck’s there? You got any idea what tim-” As soon as she heard Angel unlock the door and start to open it She kicked it hard and sent Angel reeling.

“THE FUCK? BITCH” Vaggie was already in the room and grabbed Angel before slamming his back against the wall.

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DRUG CHARLIE?” Angel levelled his eyes at the furious woman in front of him, her bow now sticking up in a point behind her and her eye wide and staring straight at him.

“Listen honey, people usually have to pay up front if they want it this rough” A Solid blow to the stomach had him bending over and wincing.

“...FUCK! Not so hard Toots!”

“QUIT YOUR FUCKING BULLSHIT AND TELL ME!” 

“Alright, alright! Just lay off!” Vaggie let go of him but her hands formed fists. Her breathing was harsh, she was shaking, just waiting for another excuse to hit the cocky prick. Angel sauntered over and closed his door before moving back into the room, Vaggie's eye didn’t leave him for a moment. He reached down behind his messy bed and shook a couple of bottles, found one with something still at the bottom and took a swig.

“You fucking kidding me?” Vaggie hissed, Angel shrugged.

“Takes the edge off, Don’t you get all high and mighty with me! Charlie came to me! I didn’t do nothin’ that she didn’t ask for!” He put on a very high-pitched voice and mocked an impersonation of Charlie.

“I’m SOOOO miserable Angel! You’re the best! Make me see stars again!” Vaggie was rounding in on him.

“SHE DID NOT...FUCKING...SAY...THAT!” Angel sighed.

“She didn’t need too! You work in my industry for long enough, you can tell when someone’s fucking done!” He was starting to yell now. 

“W-What?” Vaggie had taken a step back.

“I know you’ve only got one, but look into her eyes fuckin’ hell! Lights are on but nobodies home!” 

“But she-” Vaggie started but angel was already cutting her off.

“Smiled at you? Made you cum? Told you lies?” He put up a huge grin “OOOH, you’re the biggest I’ve ever had... You’re so good baby! I think you’re  **the one** !... It’s called acting sweetheart. Charlie came here, we talked, she asked if I could get her a drink, something to make her feel better! She knew exactly what I was going to do, and she THANKED ME for it! So don’t come in here thinking I’m some sort of creep… That’s what my fans are for!” 

“S-She wouldn’t… lie to me.”

“Oh Boo Hoo, liars in hell, what a shocker!” Vaggie glared at him and took steps forwards, Angel took a step back and put his hands in the air.

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t get mad at me for your little domestic!” Vaggie paused, turned and stormed out. Angel moved to the door and called out to her before he shut it.

“Maybe if you treated her this rough, she wouldn’t have come to me!”

“Fucker...”

***

Vaggie was just standing outside Charlie’s door now, she was nervous and scared for how this might turn out. She held her breath before releasing it to slowly to steady herself as she opened the door. 

The bed was empty.

“...you promised...”

***

  
  


Charlie’s legs felt very heavy as she moved down the corridor and colours seemed duller than usual, her head was still pounding, focusing on anything for too long hurt her strained eyes. She thought the hallway was swaying, but it was just her. She reached a hand out and knocked, closed her eyes and shifted her head to be pointed at the floor, she didn’t want to look any more. Charlie felt the sickening static wash over her and the sharp tap of footsteps approached. The door opened, she could feel him standing there, he didn’t say anything.

“I can’t keep doing this.” No response, Charlie continued, eyes still shut. “... You don’t care, do you? I can’t look at myself any more… I can’t feel a-anything! You did this to me!” Still no response. Balling her hands into fists she opened her eyes and stared up at him. 

_ That awful smile.  _

“Alastor! Say something!” When he finally spoke the words dripped with malice.

“Everything you are, you have done to yourself my dear, I never touched you.” Charlie glared at him.

“Well maybe you should! You enjoy me in pain so much? DO IT YOURSELF… I’M DONE!” Alastor’s face twitched only slightly, but enough that Charlie noticed, he stared at her for a few long moments before finally responding.

“Never give me that offer, in case I take you up on it.” 

“... I don’t care, whatever...see you tonight.” She turned and left, Alastor said something after her, Charlie was done listening to him and ignored it. 

***

It took an age for Charlie to finally get back to her room, she needed to lie down again, that confrontation took what little energy she had. Her door was open, getting to the doorway she saw Vaggie sat down on her bed. Tears were running down her face. 

_ I thought I’d have more time… _

_ “ _ Y-y-you Promised!” Vaggie managed to choke it out. Charlie had nothing to say and just stood awkwardly in the doorway. 

“N-nothing?” 

Charlie just shook her head and finally stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Vaggie stood up and approached her, she almost raised her hands to embrace Charlie but stopped herself and took a step back. She was still crying…

_ Why don’t I feel anything. _

“What aren’t you telling me Charlie? ... Please?!” Charlie just shook her head and looked away, she couldn’t bring herself to look at Vaggie any more.

_ I’m sorry… _

“Don’t you trust me? Don’t you...love me?” Vaggie whispered out the last two words. Charlie was focusing on the floor when she finally spoke.

“I think we should take a break” 

“W-what?” Vaggie voice was trembling. 

“I think we should spend some time apart…” Vaggie came over and grabbed Charlie’s shoulders.

“Bullshit! You look at me Charlie! You look me in the eye and tell me that’s what you want!” Her hands were shaking, Charlie raised her own and gently pried Vaggie off of her, she looked directly into her face, her beautiful face, even in grief Charlie thought she was beautiful. 

_ Why do I still feel nothing _

“I think it would be best if you left.” Vaggie yanked her hands away and held them over her trembling mouth. Charlie thought she might say something, instead she pushed past Charlie, got out the room and slammed the door behind her. Charlie could hear her running further away. She felt a wave of sorrow pass her that she was surprised she was capable of. She went over to the bed and laid down.

  
  


_ It’ll be over tonight. _

  
  



	9. See the Smile, One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets her affairs in order ready for a familiar smile. Vaggie gets emotional counselling.

**_Vaggie,_ **

**_I know this must be hard to read, I don’t blame you if you just throw this away. First and always I’m sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, but I can’t keep this up any more. I’m sorry that I never spoke to you first, if I had only talked to you, this would have been different… I wasn’t strong enough then, I’m still not strong enough now._ **

**_You once said I was the best thing to happen to you, but really you were the best thing that happened to me. I want you to find happiness and just, be you._ **

**_I love you, I never stopped loving you._ **

**_Forever yours,_ **

**_Charlie_ **

Charlie finished writing, folded the note and placed it on her desk.

_ I hope you understand… _

Charlie had managed to get some rest in, as terrible as it was, Vaggie hadn’t come back, Charlie wondered if she was even still in the hotel, perhaps it was for the best she wasn’t. She got back on her bed and pulled out her phone, she started flicking through her photo’s going through all the sneaky photo’s she ever snapped of Vaggie, all their awkward selfies… Charlie would always be grinning and Vaggie always looked out of place. They were dedicated to each other and still were, just in different ways.

_ What changed?... I changed.  _

She wanted to call her, to leave a voicemail, but couldn’t risk Vaggie answering, or worse coming back, so a letter would have to do. Her headache was less now and her limbs didn’t ache. She put her phone down once she got to the end of the camera roll, leant on her side and pulled a pillow down and cuddled it, if she closed her eyes she could almost still smell Vaggie’s hair. 

How long did this day plan on dragging on for? She just wished it could be evening already. Leaving the pillow alone she sat back up, inspected her clothes and made sure her outfit was neat. Using the camera on her phone she made sure her face and hair were tidy and paused looking at herself. She wasn’t disgusted by her own image any more. 

The static washed over her skin, Charlie looked up, Alastor didn’t bother knocking this time. 

***

Vaggie was face down in her pillow, sobbing loudly. There was a knife twisting around her insides, she remembered when they first met, when they first kissed, the first time they made love. She couldn’t just let go of her, not like that.

“C-C-Charlie?... What happened to you? Why wouldn’t you let me help…” 

She pressed her face as deep into the pillow as she could and just wailed. She didn’t hear the heeled boots enter.

***

Alastor wasn’t impressed, and he certainly didn’t look it, a half grin smeared over his face and his arms crossed. Charlie didn’t care how upset he looked. She got up went over to her desk picked up the scissors and just threw them across the floor, they landed at Alastor’s feet.

“There! Get your own entertainment!” Alastor’s eyes flash momentarily. 

“My dear, are you quite sure you know what you’re doing, I thought I warned you earlier.”

Charlie stared at him, standing perfectly straight she let her hands fall to her sides.

“I...DON’T...CARE! Either tell everyone what we’ve been up to, or cut me up yourself or here’s a thought? Just fucking go away!” She pointed at him “YOU’VE made me lose everything, who I am...who I LOVE!” She was shouting now “VAGGIE’S DRAGGING HERSELF DOWN WITH ME! WILLINGLY...BECAUSE SHE LOVES  **ME** ! I JUST WANTED TO KEEP HER SAFE… What do you even know about love? You’re just some monster I had the mistake of inviting into my LIFE!” 

Her chest was shaking and she had to blink away the forming tears.

_ Not for him… Never cry for him. _

“How long have you practised that little speech Charlie, hmm?” He had begun to take off his bow-tie, slender calculating fingers flawlessly removing it.

“You know what I’ll do, correct? Charlie?” She didn’t move an inch.

“Yes”

“And you’ve heard how I got my nickname?” He had removed his jacket now and folded it neatly before placing it on the floor beside him.

“... Yes.” He Started to unbutton his shirt, Alastor’s shadow was becoming increasingly excited. 

“You’ll have to forgive me, I find the shirt sometimes too restrictive.”

“... I’m sure I’ll get over it” Charlie took one last glance at the letter on her desk.

“You know, this won’t be over quick...and I won’t be using your scissors” He had stepped passed them and was now walking very slowly to where she stood.

“I know”

“Then all that’s left is to say is, thank you Charlie! For presenting me such an entertaining opportunity and I look forward this evening to see how much it takes to finally break you open.” His Grin had lowered and looked akin to an animalistic snarl. Charlie took one last deep breath in,

“I fucking hate you.”

The shadow struck first, it clawed across her face with such impact it knocked Charlie to the ground which was now splattered with her blood, she barely had time to look up before Alastor fell upon her.

***

“I tell ya, you’ve got some ugly...LOUD soundin’ crying, toots” Vaggie jumped, how the fuck had Angel got in, she reached and grabbed the nearest object...her bedside lamp and launched it at him. Angel ducked and it shattered against the opposite wall.

“F-f-fucking, just g-go away!” Angel was paying her no mind and just looking round her room.

“Sweet digs, who you gotta fuck to get a room like this?...oops!” Vaggie was on her feet frantically wiping her eye clear.

“YOU SICK BASTARD, I’m going to break all your arms ONE AT A TIME!” Angel started dodging round the room whilst Vaggie lunged at him, she was still half choking back sobs.

“You really need to calm down!”

“Don’t you FUCKING tell me what to do!” She swung at him again, god he was graceful when he wanted to be and he seemed to just glide out the way.

“Look I’m just here cause I owe Charlie a solid, and you’re actin’ like a retard!” Vaggie paused,

“What?”

“I’m guessin’ your little chat with Charlie didn’t go too well? Else, you know, you wouldn’t be cryin’ and instead making some clam chowder?” he scissored two V on his hands together to make a point.“ Vaggie looked around again for something to throw.

“THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME? Yes, Charlie said she didn’t want me around any more! Is that what you FUCKING wanted to hear!?”

“You’re not gettin’ the point toots” Angel sighed, he dodged another blow aimed at his face. Vaggie let out a dry laugh.

“Ha, Sure so why don’t you tell me then? Tell me what I’m missing!?” she stopped trying to attack Angel.

“Look sweetheart, I’m going to tell ya a secret that I don’t want repeating, I have a reputation to uphold.” Vaggie rolled her eyes, Angel continued “I tried that love...thing. Once.” he shuddered, “Wasn’t for me, but you and Charlie seem to have somethin’ pretty tight. So its worth fightin’ for right?”

“Yeah...what’s your po-” Angel interrupted

“My point is! What have you done to fight for it?” Vaggie stared at him.

“She didn’t want me there, I left” Angel picked up a highly sarcastic tone.

“Ooh, I’m SORRY! I thought you loved her, I guess I was WRONG!” Vaggie face screwed up with anger, this was the last thing she needed.

“I DO, I DO LOVE HER, SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME!  **EVERYTHING** , I JUST WANT TO HELP! I WANT TO ALWAYS KEEP HER SAFE, ALWAYS! I’ve never loved anything… more than her” Angel grinned,

“Then why the fuck are you standing here cryin’ and tellin’ me about it? Either fight for it, or accept it, just don’t fuckin’ mope around, you’re makin’ everyone on this floor feel awkward!” Vaggie suddenly understood, and for one small moment she had respect for the effeminate spider… right up till he said.

“So, can I use this for my good dead of the week for our sessions?” he laughed

“Fucker…” she punched him in the arm whilst he was distracted, “Ow...bitch” Vaggie pulled him into a hug... molly or not, he was really soft!

“Eww gross, I got Lesbianism all over me!” he pushed her away and tried to wipe away at the damp spot she had left on his chest.

“You got somewhere to be toots? Cause i need a shower after this…” 

Vaggie did have somewhere to be, and she was going to go there now.

***

No hesitation, she was going to be firm and tell Charlie everything that she meant to her...and if she still wanted her leave, so be it. Vaggie was still nervous turning the final corridor. No matter what had happened recently, she still felt that connection with Charlie, deep in her bones she believed that Charlie felt it too...they loved each other and that’s all that should matter.

_ Why the fuck is there so much static in the air...is that laughter? _

The air was positively buzzing with static feedback, and laced inside it was a chilling laugh. Vaggie ran the last few steps, the sound getting louder. Panicked she threw open Charlie’s door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 More Chapters to go... Can we get a cheer? The roller-coaster is almost at an end, please keep hands, feet, and sexy spiders inside the cart at all times until it comes to a complete stop.


	10. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie and Charlie both have choices to make...for better, or for worse.

“... Charlie?” The scene unfolded before Vaggie, as she stood by the opened door… frozen. It could only be described as a tableau of nightmares and horror. 

Bloodied and tattered shreds of clothes were scattered everywhere, some were stuck to the walls, the red streaks above them a testament to the visceral action that caused them to be cast far and wide. Charlie was floating in the middle of the room...no not floating, she was held aloft by a grinning shadow of black and dripping red, its claws buried deep between her shoulder blades and lower back. It was presenting her like some sort of grisly trophy, holding Charlie towards her tormentor. 

Hunched over, Alastor was cutting deep into Charlie’s torso with long talons. He was panting, rows of his razor sharp teeth spread into a wicked grin that were glistening with gore, most of his torso and face were splattered with blood, a few long bloody handprints were streaked across his face, perhaps signs of the initial struggle. 

Charlie wasn’t struggling now, her head lolled to one side, bloodied hair covering most of her face. Her arms hung loosely down, swaying only after a new great gouge was carved down her side. The Carpet directly underneath her was sodden, it had absorbed all it could and now it was a spreading puddle of red, fed by the great rents that were pouring a constant stream, the stench of blood hung heavy in the air.

Time seemed to slow for an instant as Vaggie’s heart froze in her chest. Seconds turned to hours, Vaggie was reaching back and conjuring her spear, the shadow noticed first, its eyes shifting to the newcomer at the door. Alastor started to turn just as the spear was let loose, Vaggie threw it as hard as she could. Charlie’s body was thrown roughly to the side as the Shadow started to move in, Vaggie could only watch, too far away to reach her as Charlie hit the wall and fell with a sickening crunch. 

The spear hit hard, Alastor managed to twist around enough that it impacted his shoulder rather than dead centre of his chest, radio static blasted out as he shouted in pain. Vaggie was running into the room towards him, eye glaring forward she went into a slide as Alastor’s shadow came swinging a clawed hand in, outstretched trying to carve out her throat, The slide took her further than she thought, blood now coating her legs she scrambled to get back on her feet.

Alastor pulled out the spear and cast it to the floor. He was attempting to pull his mind out of the frenzy he had allowed himself to get into, this was his fault, and he knew it. He should have had eyes outside, He should have locked the door again… He shouldn’t have let Charlie bait him. He should have been smarter. Alastor was dealing with a dangerous opponent, she wasn’t fighting for her survival, she was fighting for his destruction and self concern was forgotten. He needed to end this quickly, blood was flush in his face and his heart drummed heavy and hard, he had got too carried away. 

Lucky that Alastor didn’t have qualms about fighting dirty. His shadow lunged for Vaggie again causing her to gasp, she was too slow and it raked its dark claws down the side of her left arm as she tried to step aside. This put her on the defensive, blood running down her side freely. Alastor used this time to get to the other side of the room, grabbing Charlie’s body by the hair, he dragged her across the room leaving a trail of red as he went, got to the window and smashed Charlie’s body through it and let her dangle out by his outstretched hand.

“Think its time for a deal?” He was panting, pain in his shoulder flared, he winced. Vaggie still ducking the assault from the shadow.

“Let go of her, you FUCKING piece of shit!”

“If I did that you’d be scrapping what I’d left of her off the ground far below.” Vaggie roared, managed to roll past the shadow and ran at Alastor, he tutted and let the grip lax a little, Charlie jolted downwards, Vaggie stopped dead.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Vaggie did not move closer, Alastor flashed a grin. He could work with this. His shadow followed its masters will, dropped its assault and slithered over to Alastor it grabbed hold of Charlie and held her aloft. Alastor now with a free hands started moving back around the room, keeping a healthy distance from the grey skinned fury, She was now darting her eye between Charlie and Alastor.

“Don’t be hasty, my dear, You’re going to let me leave, and I’ll let you recover what’s left of her” He pointed at Charlie’s slowly twisting body.

“CHARLIE HAS A FUCKING NAME, YOU SACK OF SHIT!” Vaggie was shouting, she wanted to run over, jump on him and gouge out his fucking eyes, but she couldn’t risk Charlie...she just couldn’t.

“Does that really matter at this point? Do we have a deal?”

“... Fine, Once Charlie’s safe, I’m going to fucking hunt you down! And put an end to all your twisted shit!” Vaggie took a few steps towards the shadow and Charlie, it grinned at her and ran a long talon down Charlie’s neck, when it withdrew its hand, it was covered in fresh blood. Vaggie was shaking, but she edged a few more steps closer. 

Alastor tilted his head and smiled wide, He could have some fun first.

“Would you like to know what she tastes like?”

“W-what?” Vaggie chest was heaving, by the nine circles she wanted him dead. Alastor used a finger and wiped some blood off his own grinning cheek.

“FUCK YOU! FUCK...YOU!” Alastor licked his finger and laughed.

“Ha ha ha, I think I’ve lost count the amount of times she willingly did this for me”

“DON’T FUCKING LIE!” Alastor didn’t stop,

“All those nights she refused to see you? She was with me! You were playing second fiddle this whole time, So many secrets! So many lies!” His Cold grating static laughter filled the room, Vaggie didn’t want to hear it or believe it.

“GIVE ME CHARLIE! JUST FUCK OFF!” Alastor was picking his clothes and putting them back on, they were getting stained by the fresh blood but Alastor paid no mind. As he finished with his jacket he turned to Vaggie.

“As you wish, just thought I’d tell you the truth.” he took a step out the doorway, turned back, flashed a look to Vaggie and snapped his fingers, his shadow vanished and Charlie started to plummet. Vaggie was quick and lunged...managing to just grab Charlie by the hair, Vaggie slammed her stomach into the shards of glass on the broken windowsill as she almost toppled out.

“AH! Fuck! I've got you Charlie, I've got you!” Hooking her legs underneath the window she managed to start pulling Charlie up, getting her hands around Charlie’s arms she tried shifting her back into the room, the pain in her stomach was unreal as she had to press her weight down on the glass. Vaggie’s own left arm was starting to feel numb, blood was making her palms slippery and Charlie starting to slip out from her. Vaggie gritted her teeth and cried out,

“I’m not letting go! I’M HERE CHARLIE! I’m not letting go!” With one final monumental effort she pulled Charlie across the threshold and toppled back, Charlie fell on top of Vaggie and winded her, Vaggie’s stomach was bleeding fast. She didn’t notice the pain, she was closer now, and she could see what a mess Charlie really was, rolling her onto her back she swept her blood matted hair and looked into Charlie’s face.

_ WHY AREN’T YOU LOOKING AT ME? _

Charlie’s eyes were closed, her face torn open on one side by a deep claw mark. Vaggie gently rocked her. 

“Come on, C-Charlie...wake up!” Tears were starting to leak down Vaggie’s face,

_ Why is there so much blood, Charlie? Why aren’t you breathing! _

“C-Charlie? I'm here, I’m not leaving… S-so you can’t leave too okay? J-Just wake up...p-please” She pressed her face into Charlie’s hair, weeping.

“I j-j-ust want to see you s-smile again...p-please don’t leave me, d-don’t go!”

***

Charlie was standing in a ballroom, or was it outside? It was hard to focus, there were large pillars nearby that seemed to stretch into nothing? She couldn't see the ceiling, or if there even was a ceiling...just fog. Looking at her feet there was a large mosaic...or could it be a painting? Maybe she was standing on a wall...everything felt funny here.

Looking around she was the only one in sight, calling out.

“Hello?” Was answered only by her echo. Was the mosaic or painting of an apple? She kept turning on the spot to get a good look at it. After a few rotations she caught a glimpse of something just out of focus, was it a person walking away?

“Hello? Someone there?” Again no response, but not seeing anything else around Charlie ran off in the direction she thought was right. As she moved, the scenery didn't seem to change, she passed the same pillars over and over again and that mural painting thing of the apple? That kept swimming into view although it seemed to change hue every other time she glanced at it. Getting nowhere she stopped and looked around.

“Where am I?”

“Home.” A male voice spoke out behind her and Charlie jumped, she turned to see a white suit and hat, with a black bow-tie, the staff that he carried featured an apple and the large yellow eyes she recognized anywhere.

“... Dad?” He stood still in front of her and didn’t answer, Charlie spoke again.

“Why am I here?” This time he did, and Charlie couldn’t help but remember the times he would read her stories as a small child.

“You’re here Charlie, because you are a part of me... I'm bound forever to hell, No part of me can truly die, just return.”

"... Did I die?" Charlie asked, she wasn’t afraid. 

"Perhaps daughter of mine, do you wish to be dead?" Charlie looked at her hands, for a brief moment they seemed to be covered in blood, she blinked...clean again.

“I think so… Everything went wrong, Dad… I think I’m broken.”

“Why?” Lucifer asked plainly.

“I put my trust in the wrong person, and they… betrayed me, made me feel like nothing.” Something seemed to gently wash over her fathers face, he spoke quietly but with a hidden fury. He glanced straight up.

“I was betrayed once Charlie” He looked back at her “Would you say that I’m broken too?”

“N-no… you’re my dad, you’re the strongest person I know… you rule over all hell.”

“So why are you any different?” Lucifer looked at Charlie as he spoke to her, he seemed to be staring straight into her. Charlie laughed.

“Because I’m not as strong as you!”

“...and who told you that?” Charlie didn’t like this, the way he looked at her, the way she felt like he was dragging out her insides

“I DID!” He shook his head at her response.

“You are as strong as you say you are, or as disappointing as you fear to be.” Charlie always hated his character lessons. She felt that right before the end was the last place she wanted to be lectured. Lucifer produced from the palm of his hand a perfectly red apple, he offered it to Charlie, who took it from him.

The moment her hand touched the red fruit, a warmth spread from her hands, down her arms until it filled her entire body, she felt safe and warm and happy. A gentle natural happiness that she hadn’t felt in such a long time. She felt hungry too, she wanted to eat.

“Take a bite from the apple Charlie, and move on.” She instinctively raised the fruit and just before taking a bite smelt it… It was a perfect apple so sweet and natural. 

_ Natural… Smells amazing...smell?... I miss the smell of Vaggie’s hair… _

She paused, “Will Vaggie be there?” Her father shook his head.

“No Charlie, she won’t be.” Charlie looked down at the apple again, its smell, this feeling she had it was everything she wanted, and yet... It was missing something. She lowered her hand and let the apple drop. The cold feeling came rushing back, and she almost reached down to catch the apple again, to feel happy again, but she steadied herself. 

“I don’t want this, not without her...what do I do, dad?” A small warm smile spread across his face, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You need to be strong, Charlie...and you need to breathe.” Charlie went to ask him what he meant, but her lungs had stopped. She couldn’t take any air in, she placed a hand on her throat and tried again...nothing. She was panicking now, she looked at her father, tried to grab him for help, but he simply stepped away. Both hands on her throat she felt everything starting to go dark, desperately trying to suck in air, she fell to her knees.

_ Dad! Help me! _

Lucifer lent down and picked up the discarded apple, he shined it on his top before placing inside a pocket, he turned and started walking away from Charlie. 

Charlie’s legs had stopped working and everything was going dark, tears streaming down her face she tried again and again to breathe but nothing was happening, collapsing fully on her back she tried hitting down on her chest, see if anything would work, it didn't. Finally, darkness enveloped her, she could no longer feel herself, a tiny voice whispered beside her.

“Don’t go…” Charlie drew in a breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be 1 or 2 chapters left depends on the pacing...enjoy!


	11. Do You Even Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has some explaining to do...

It was soft, Charlie was resting on something soft, she could also just about hear gentle humming. Trying to open her eyes, she couldn’t, everything ached, nothing felt easy. Even trying to groan, her throat was tense and nothing came out. 

_ I think I preferred being dead… _

Her senses slowly started to come into sharper focus, feeling spreading down her arms again. Someone was gently gripping Charlie’s hand, they were gently stroking the back of her hand with their thumb. The humming was getting louder now, her ears remembering how to work, it was soft, calm and almost sad? 

Trying again, Charlie managed to crack an eye open just a fraction, she couldn’t see anything clearly...just red blobs and a grey and white one. She opened and closed her eye again trying to get the images to sharpen, she tried to make a noise, but her body still wasn't having any of it, slowly Charlie started to recognize the surrounding shapes.

Charlie was in Vaggie’s old apartment, resting on her bed, Vaggie was sat at the side of the bed, she was holding and stroking Charlie’s left hand, she was humming out a soft tune whilst she did it. Charlie had never known Vaggie to be musical in any sense, she always got so embarrassed when Charlie would sing to her. Vaggie was looking somewhere off in the distance, Charlie couldn’t move her head to see what, She looked exhausted, There was something wrapped around her left arm and round her middle, bandages?

_ What happened to you Vaggie? _

Charlie tried talking again and finally made a small noise, like a child clearing their throat. Vaggie turned her head and her eye grew wide as she saw Charlie looking back at her.

“... Charlie?” Tears of relief easily cascaded down as Vaggie shuffled around and gently leant down and cuddled Charlie, her hair cascading past her face and brushing Charlie’s cheek, 

_ I missed this. _

Even though Vaggie’s arms gently cradled around Charlie, it still hurt.

“... Ow” Vaggie quickly let go.

“Sorry!” Vaggie pulled back and just sat there looking at Charlie, she seemed to have stopped crying but her cheek was still wet. Charlie gritted her teeth and slowly started to lift herself into a sitting position.

“Charlie, easy! Go easy!” Vaggie was gently placing her hands on her again and keeping her lying down.

“... You’ve been sleeping for four days… I-I didn’t know if you were going to wake up.” Vaggie looked like she probably hadn’t slept in four days. Charlie’s eyes widened.

“...four...days?” Vaggie nodded slowly.

“After I… after I f-found you. You weren’t breathing” Vaggie looked scared and spoke quietly. “... I thought you’d...gone… but then you started breathing again, but you wouldn’t wake up. I brought you here and made sure you were okay… I needed to make sure you were okay” 

Charlie managed to swallow and spoke again.

“What happened to you?” She managed to lift an arm and touch Vaggie’s bandages. The Grey women shook her head,

“Don’t worry about me, hun. You were in way worse shape… although I wish I could heal as quickly as you.” Vaggie managed to crack a small smile, Charlie tilted her head and looked down at her arms, there was no trace of any damage at all.

“Healed in about two days, scars disappeared on the third… Charlie… I was so scared.” Charlie gulped, she didn’t know what to say.

“... What was Alastor doing there?”

“I...” 

“He said you’ve been seeing him, why would he say that?” Vaggie was starting to get flustered she spoke quickly now.

“How long have you been going behind my back?”

“ I…” Charlie was wide-eyed and fearful, Vaggie saw the change in her expression and took a breath.

“I’m sorry, that was unkind… feel better, and then we’ll talk, okay? I’m going to get you a glass of water” She went to get up and Charlie reached out to grab her wrist… she couldn’t hold on, her grip was too weak to stop Vaggie going anywhere, but Vaggie paused. 

“... I’m ready… to talk.” 

“You sure, hun… we don’t need to do it now, you’ve only just woken up.” 

“I-If I don’t do it now, I might not have the strength to do it later… just can you, look away?” 

“What?” Vaggie was confused.

“I just… can’t, if you’re looking at me, and please don’t say anything… until I'm done” Vaggie gave her a long look, finally nodded and turned to face away from Charlie, still sat down the bed. 

Charlie trembled slightly and breathed in.

_ It’s now or never… She deserves the truth _

She groaned as she propped herself up, Vaggie didn’t stop her and was just staring forward at the wall, waiting.

“I...used to… hurt myself… a lot.” Vaggie’s back stiffened, she bit her lip to stop herself saying something. 

“I was so sick of being me...i just… couldn’t…” Charlie was tearing up, but she kept going through her ragged breath. 

“T-Then, we met and… it wasn’t as bad… You helped. I-I still...hurt myself, I couldn’t tell you… I was scared… I was so s-scared…” Tears were splashing down onto her chest and her voice started to shake, this hurt so much.

“A-A-Alastor… h-he found out, s-said he was going to tell everyone… He made me d-do it in front of h-him!” Vaggie was clenching her fists on lap, she wanted to scream.

“I d-d-didn’t WANT TO! It made me sick… sick of myself! I l-lied to you, I-I pretended I was o-okay… I felt nothing, I was n-nothing… I didn’t want you to worry over… nothing...”

A prickly heat was spreading over Vaggie’s face her nails were digging into her clenched palms as she listened to Charlie cry.

“Then… I got Angel to give me drugs… I know what you said! BUT I needed to... f-feel something again, understand? I-I was so sick of being empty!... Then you had to take care of me! I was just dragging you down… I LOVE YOU… I couldn’t d-d-o that to you.” Charlie whispered out her next sentence.

“I invited Alastor, I... w-wanted to...die.” Vaggie froze up, heart clenched in her chest. 

“Vaggie… I understand if you want to leave… I wouldn’t blame you… you deserve better than me… I’m done.” 

Vaggie turned round fast as lightning, Charlie almost recoiled on how angry she looked, her eye was wide and tears were streaming down her face. Vaggie swung her good arm round hard and slapped Charlie Solidly across the cheek, Charlie didn’t have the balance and toppled over in bed she clutched her face with her hand.

“I deserve this…” Charlie whispered, Vaggie stood up quickly and started shouting.

“SHUT UP! You’re going to listen to me now!” Glancing up at Vaggie standing over her, Charlie couldn't keep her gaze, she felt too ashamed and just stared down into the pillow. Vaggie started shouting.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA... ANY IDEA! HOW IT MAKES  **ME** FEEL? THAT YOU’RE TELLING ME YOU WOULD RATHER  **DIE** ... THAN JUST  **TALK** TO ME?... YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME? BUT YOU DON’T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO ASK FOR MY HELP? TO TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG?” Charlie screwed her eyes up tight. It would have been easier if Vaggie had just kept slapping her. 

Vaggie choked back a sob, she was crying too. 

“All I wanted was to help you Charlie! That’s all I ever want! I just wanted to get you smiling again! WHY! WHY? Did you have to lie to me… YOU TALK ABOUT FEELING EMPTY? THAT’S WHAT I WAS WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!... How could you put me through that!? How could you go to that monster, instead of me?”

“... How much do I even mean to you Charlie?” Charlie didn’t answer, she was just trembling into the pillow. She could hear Vaggie get up and walk out then room. 

_ I made the wrong choice… _

She was waiting now, to hear the door slam...to hear Vaggie leave and be done with her. It never came, instead she heard footprints approach and stop beside her. Charlie opened her eyes and looked up, Vaggie was standing there holding a glass of water. Charlie sat up slowly and took it.

“Why… why are you still helping?” Vaggie sat down next to her.

“Weren’t you listening, hon?” She leaned in and kissed Charlie gently on the forehead.

“I love you, and I want to see your silly smile again,” Charlie broke down, the glass slipped from her hand and splashed all over the sheets as she managed to fall into Vaggie, sobbing. 

“IM S-S-O SORRY!” She clutched at Vaggie as she wept, Vaggie wrapped her arms slowly around her. 

“Promise me, no more secrets...no more lies.” Charlie couldn’t talk any more and could only nod into Vaggie’s shoulder. 

“Oh, Charlie, what are you like...you’re getting me all wet” Charlie spluttered a ridiculous laugh on the wet shoulder that she was crying into. 

_ No more secrets, no more lies… I promise.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 More chapter... Hoping for a happy ending? So am I


	12. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie get to play a game, Alastor is probably having a bad time.

“Truth or Dare?” Charlie was cuddling into Vaggie waiting for her answer. They were in bed, passing the evening with pillow talk.

“Hmm… Dare” Vaggie shifted around slightly and pressed her head gently against Charlie’s bare chest, listening to her heartbeat was relaxing. Charlie giggled and grinned, the hair tickled.

“Ooh adventurous!... I dare you next time you’re downstairs to swap out Husker’s drink with water!” 

“Charlie! That’ll cause so much chaos!” Charlie giggled again.

“I know, it will be so much fun!”

Charlie had managed to get back into the Hotel, different room of course, nothing was wrong with the old one… it had been cleaned. In fact Niffty almost had a fit when she saw the state it was in and was simply champing at the bit to get at it. No, too many unpleasant memories, Vaggie couldn’t blame her, but she was surprised when Charlie had asked that they share a room, of course she said yes, and they both moved.

New room...new start. It was a rocky beginning, Charlie had damaged her trust, but Vaggie was willing to work with her to get through it, she had finally opened up and Vaggie wanted to help her. Charlie had worked up the courage to share her negative thoughts and feelings daily with Vaggie and having someone listening helped, Charlie didn’t feel like the world was going to collapse in on her and her anxiety attacks were easing up. Vaggie had convinced Charlie that she didn’t have to do bear everything alone. 

“So, Charlie, truth or dare?” Vaggie turned her head to plant a small kiss on her chest, getting a murmur of appreciation whilst she waited for an answer. 

“... Truth,”

“When we very first met, what did you think?” 

“I err... thought you were gorgeous… and I should try not to embarrass myself.” Charlie blushed, “You just wanted a compliment didn’t you?” Vaggie smiled and gave Charlie a small squeeze,

“Oh no, you caught me!... Your turn, I choose truth too,” A sly smile spread on Charlie’s face.

“How much have you thought about using the stuff in your apartment on me?” Vaggie heart tightened.

“... A lot.” Vaggie answered after a long pause and quickly glanced up to Charlie who was still looking at her with that smile, her heart fluttered again. “... Your turn Charlie… Truth or Dare.” Charlie rolled over sliding Vaggie off her chest, she leant over her, Charlie’s breathing a little quicker.

She whispered into Vaggie’s ear “... Dare” 

***

Alastor was tapping his foot whilst spinning a pair of silvery scissors in his hand. 

“Well this is a fine how do you do.” He had fled from the hotel shortly after his confrontation. Sat in a dark room in one of the abandoned parts of town since the purge had cleared out the previous occupants, his shadow was lurking outside keeping watch… he wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

_Should have destroyed her support first._

If he had ruined Vaggie’s relationship, then she would have never supported Charlie. Alastor had underestimated love blossoming in hell, which led him to wonder if another demon could be so dedicated to someone else… could Charlie be right? He rubbed his fingertips into his temples. His next steps had to be careful, he was sure that Vaggie would try to make good on her promise and whilst slaughtering her would be deeply… deeply satisfying, it would only worsen his current situation. 

For now, perhaps it was best if he worked out of sight. He could easily summon proxies and other shadowy creatures to do his bidding whilst he waited for this all to blow over… to keep people afraid of him, so he didn’t lose face. 

“Vaggie, my dear. You’ve become quite a thorn in my side, time to remedy that. Such a shame it will devastate sweet Charlie so.” He mused quietly. Footsteps sharply roused him from his thoughts, Why hadn’t his shadow warned him! Alastor quickly stood up and spun round to face the doorway, ready to carve up whoever this interloper was. A male figure stepped out of the darkness, cane in one hand, something raised in its other. 

“... Apple?” It quietly offered. 

***

“You sure about all this hun?” Vaggie looked over to Charlie as they packed up a suitcase together.

“Yeah, it means we don't have to keep coming back to your old place if we need stuff, we might as well get it all packed up!” They were back at Vaggie’s old apartment and were packing the rest of her clothes and other items into suitcases that they had got from the hotel. 

“That’s not what I was talking about Charlie.” She looked over to her dresser drawers, all of them now empty and sealed away in Vaggie’s suitcase. Charlie stood up straight and blushed slightly.

“Last night, you dared me… that’s basically a promise, I’m not going to break a promise.”

Vaggie rolled her eye, “You’re ridiculous…” Charlie sauntered over to where Vaggie stood and ran her fingers up the small of Vaggie’s back,

“Are you telling me, you don’t want me… all tied up… at your mercy?” Vaggie swallowed, 

“I… never said that Charlie” Vaggie whispered, Charlie was getting very close now, smiling at how uncomfortable Vaggie looked, and how a pinkish hue was spreading across her cheeks.

“Would it be easier if I called you… Mistress Vaggie?” Well that did it. Vaggie pushed Charlie straight into a wall and started fiercely kissing her. Charlie gasped and started to moan as a fire spread throughout her body. Vaggie moved to start kissing into her neck, she reached down and took Charlie’s hands and pinned them to the wall above her head.

“Mmm...” Charlie was pressing her hips against Vaggie and grinding hard. Vaggie swapped to only using one hand to hold both of Charlie’s wrists up and used the other to slide down her front, and into her underwear. Charlie’s breath hitched as Vaggie pressed fingers against her now burning crotch. 

Vaggie, nipped at Charlie’s ear, “You want it?” Her hot breath made Charlie shiver and bite her lip.

“Mmm… please!” It was Vaggie turn to grin now as she pulled away.

“Then you’ll have to wait…” Charlie eyed her frantically.

“W-what! Nooo! This is so unfair... Vaggie!” Vaggie turned back to the packing they were doing.

“That’s Mistress Vaggie to you!” Frustrated Charlie stomped back over to help. Vaggie made a quick note that Charlie did not deal with frustration well… this would be fun. 

***

Back at their hotel home, Charlie was watching with interest as Vaggie was getting everything ready. She had put the set of bed restraints under the mattress without needing to ask for help or tangling herself up, Charlie pouted. Next she threw a couple of large soft towels over the bed, covering the sheets.

“So, how long have you enjoyed doing this?” Charlie was making conversation. 

“Erm, a while?” Vaggie wasn’t sure where this was going.

“Why do you enjoy it?” 

“I don’t know Charlie, I just like it… the equipment, the control… all of it.” Vaggie shrugged.

“Did you do it lots with previous girlfri-” Vaggie cut across

“Charlie… It doesn’t matter, They don’t matter… you matter. You sure you want to do this?” Charlie smiled at her answer and nodded, she started playing with the tips of her hair.

“Yeah, I’m just nervous… I get chatty.” 

“I know hun,” Once the towels were down she moved over to the open suitcase on the floor by the bottom of the bed, rummaged around and pulled out a small tin, opening it, revealing a candle.

“The right type of candle?” Charlie asked smiling at the thought of her own failed attempts.

“Yes, it’s a massage candle.”

“What’s that?” 

“You’ll find out soon,” Vaggie placed it down and lit it. Right she had a bit of time to kill before it was ready, she sat down on the bed and patted next to her for Charlie to join, Charlie moved stiffly over and sat down, she really was nervous. 

“It’s okay hun, you can relax,” she reached a hand over and gently gripped Charlie’s shoulder. 

“Look, if it gets too much just say slow down or stop, okay?”

“... I thought we would use... safe words...like Banana or Unicorn, isn’t that what you do?” Vaggie nodded.

“Sometimes, if we were going to role-play. But stop is simple and it works for us.” Charlie giggled.

“Next time I want to role-play! I’m going to be the evil dragon, that kidnaps the gorgeous princess!” Vaggie shook her head and smiled. Charlie spoke softly, 

“Thanks… Vaggie.”

“For what?”

“Being here, with me…”

“... Charlie” She leaned in and they kissed softly. Vaggie’s hands came up and started unbuttoning her top. Charlie moved to remove her trousers and slipped them past her feet and kicked them across the room. Vaggie broke away and quickly pulled up her own top and cast it aside. Turning back she ran her hands up Charlie’s Soft back and unclipped her bra, Charlie’s hands did the same. 

“Lie on the bed, face down.” Vaggie said as she slipped off Charlie’s underwear. Charlie nodded, and laid on the crossing her arms in front of her she rested her head against her forearms. 

“... This okay?” Charlie was getting a little more nervous. She was expecting Vaggie to start tying her down. Instead, Vaggie slipped the rest of her clothes off and walked around and picked up the candle, Its wax now half melting into a shimmering golden pool. Climbing onto the bed too, she straddled over Charlie’s lower back. Charlie her head turned looked up at her and smiled.

“Love you,” Vaggie smiled back and used a free hand to stroke down her hair,

“Love you too, now close your eyes.” Charlie complied and shut her eyes and moved her head, so she was facing forwards again. Vaggie tilted her wrist and a small amount of gold oil spilled out and fell onto Charlie’s back.

Charlie gasped as the hot liquid made contact, It was intense and the feeling spread as the oil shifted down to her sides. Vaggie put the candle to one side and took both hands to start rubbing the oil into Charlie’s shoulders and back. The fragrance was gentle and the warm feeling was soaking in anywhere Vaggie was rubbing.

Charlie moaned softly as Vaggie’s hands rubbed over her neck, across her shoulders and down her back. Vaggie slid down a little and poured another small amount out before continuing to rub down into her lower back and finally over her perfectly round rear.

Charlie couldn’t get over this feeling, it was so relaxing and the way Vaggie’s hands were touching every inch of her, the sensuality of it was seriously arousing. She gasped as Vaggie hand started wrapping round her thighs, reaching the inner thigh, right at the top she just brushed past her genitals. Vaggie didn’t linger there as she worked her way down Charlie’s legs, leaving Charlie aching for her touch to be back there. 

Finally, ending with a rub down of Charlie’s feet, her skin glistened with a gentle golden sheen. Charlie never imagined Vaggie would be so good with massaging. Every muscle she had touched was relaxed and warm. Vaggie moved herself back up, resting her naked chest she easily glided up her now oiled back and Charlie softly whimpered at the feeling of her lover. She reached over and gently tugged Charlie’s arms from under her resting head, pulling each one to the side and tying them down with the restraints. Charlie was panting, her excitement starting to overflow. 

Vaggie slid off and quickly padded to the case and pulled out a small length of black braided rope. Rather than using the bed restraints she closed up Charlie’s legs and wrapped the rope firmly around her ankles and tied it off. Next came the blind fold, tying it securely round Charlie’s face, she couldn’t see a thing, perfect. 

Tightly wound black and red leather coiled over each other to form the long solid hand, nine long thin strips of supple leather attached, Vaggie turned her flog over in her hands and eyes darted to Charlie, tied and bound… she was going to have some fun. She let the nine tails trail softly over Charlie’s legs and back, she shivered in response and her breath caught in her throat. Vaggie lifted her arm and Charlie held her breath for the strike she couldn’t see coming. 

Vaggie waited, Charlie was tensing… the moment Charlie’s exhalation came, Vaggie swung down. Charlie cried out in surprise as the lash stung across her behind. She tried to pull across her arms, shoulder blades straining to come together, her arms were stuck she clutched at the bed with her balled up hands. Her legs, only tied together, came shooting up as she bent her knees. Vaggie was ready and her free hand slammed into the back of Charlie’s ankles and pushed them straight back down into the bed as her other hand whipped straight up her back, the ends catching the base of her neck.

“Fuuuuck…” Charlie hissed as she tensed up again, arms shaking through excitement, the adrenaline flooding through her body. Vaggie breathing was heavy and fast, she was in her element, she loved it and was fucking good at it. Never striking the same place twice in a row, keeping tempo and delay random to keep Charlie guessing when her arm would come down, and the noises, by the nine hells, Charlie was moaning and crying out, attempting to toss and turn away She’d call out Vaggie’s name, swear or just scream, Vaggie was just soaking it all in. 

“.... Please! I need you...inside me!” Charlie was panting and begging. Her back, thighs and ass a now criss-cross of red marks, her pale skin a canvas for Vaggie masterwork. Vaggie, dropped her flog and open hand slapped hard into the side of Charlie’s rear.

“Try again!” Charlie buckled and cried out.

“Fuck!...P-lease Mistress!” Vaggie inhaled, as the power trip surged through her. She leant down and undid her hand restraints, with both undone she flipped Charlie so she was on her back, one hand on her chest the other wrapped round behind her, She lifted the blindfolded girl and surprised her with a kiss, the moment Charlie tried to kiss back she was pushed back down onto the bed. Arms secured, Vaggie ran her hands over Charlie’s throat down her neck and to both breasts she cupped them firmly before claiming both nipples in-between her fingers and pinching, Charlie cried out loudly and her hips bucked up. Holding it for a few long excruciating moments Vaggie relented and dragged her finger nails down the rest of Charlie’s torso, Getting to her legs, she undid the rope binding her ankles, she attached one leg to the bed restraint, the other she lifted into the air with her left arm, and with her right she plunged fingers deep into Charlie dripping entrance and curled fingers upwards to reach a spot that Charlie would go mad for.

She did, Charlie screamed out loudly and thrashed in place, Vaggie had to clamp her left hand hard on her thigh, else she may have lost grip. Her right hand worked at a furious pace arcing up with each movement to probe Charlie’s g-spot. Vaggie could have got lost at this moment, Charlie’s sweating, shaking body and her cries rolling over her, but her eye was open wide and she was concentrating hard, waiting and watching for Charlie to start changing her breathing, for her body to betray her by beginning to tense up. Whether she cried it out or not, Vaggie would know when she was about to orgasm. 

Charlie’s smile gave it away, just as she was about to cry out, the very moment her body was starting to tense up Vaggie pulled out and slammed Charlie’s free leg down and tied it with the restraint. Charlie face changed in an instant when she realized it was being denied to her, and she cried out.

“No!...PLEASE MISTRESS, PLEASE!” She strained as hard as she could, but she couldn’t even move enough to rub her thighs together, her hips buckled again gaining nothing. Vaggie moved up and straddled onto Charlie’s stomach and tore her blindfold off. Charlie’s wide eyes locked onto Vaggie’s, she pleaded again.

“I’m begging… please, I was so close!” Vaggie looked down at her flush checks, her hard panting. She smiled down at her.

“It’s not your turn.” Charlie could only watch in absolute frustration as Vaggie began to work herself over, taunting Charlie she would run her free hand up and down gently caressing her own body. Charlie’s eyes were darting everywhere, Vaggie’s moving her hands, her sweating body her beautiful face, all the way down to Vaggie starting to leak her arousal onto Charlie’s stomach. Vaggie’s eyes hadn’t left Charlie’s face, she was just watching her partner struggle to cope with the tease show and it brought out the fire deep inside, and she started moaning loudly. 

Charlie weakly cried out in protest but could do nothing as the shaking wave of pleasure washed over Vaggie, she came hard grinding on top of Charlie. Breathing deep Vaggie leaned down and climbed off the side, she placed her wet hand over Charlie’s clit and gently flicked. Perfect, Charlie cried out and Vaggie used her other hand to grip around Charlie’s throat and squeezed firmly but gently. Charlie tried to gasp but found getting air a difficult task. Vaggie’s timing would be perfect. Sliding her fingers back inside, she slammed into Charlie’s special spot, causing the girl to form wordless screams. She picked up the pace, keeping her grip around Charlie’s throat tight. Charlie could feel it building, bigger and bigger. The ends of her limbs and lips started to tingle as the lack of breath kicked in. She couldn’t take much more and screwed her eyes shut tight as her legs began to quiver, and she lifted her pelvis up. 

As she started tensing the red flush in her face was spreading down her neck to her collarbone. When she came, oh boy did she, the instant she felt Charlie’s walls closing in Vaggie let go of her throat, Charlie sucked in a huge lungful of air and lost it almost instantly as she finally was allowed to orgasm, she screamed out, loud and long. Vaggie had pulled her hands away and Charlie gushed straight out and down onto the towel, Charlie’s whole body shook. Enjoying the afterglow Charlie just panted in place. Vaggie leaned down and undid all her restraints before giving Charlie a long deep kiss, and this time Charlie could reciprocate and wrapped a shaking hand around Vaggie’s sweaty neck. 

When they finally broke apart, Charlie was grinning ear to ear.

“You… are… the… best!” Vaggie smiled back and got off the bed, she held out a hand to Charlie who tried to stand but just wobbled around on her failing legs, Vaggie had to support her. She pulled away the oily, sweaty… and very wet towels, nothing had soaked through and the bed was warm, dry and inviting. Vaggie helped Charlie get in and joined, Charlie wrapped herself around Vaggie.

“Can’t... wait… to try… the rest.” They kissed again,

“We can take our time, hun, besides I don’t want to spoil you too much!” Charlie nuzzled into her more and sighed.

“I love you, Vaggie.” 

“... and I love you, my silly Charlie” Charlie smiled and kissed into Vaggie’s shoulder.

“Always yours.” 

_Forever each others._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with it, I'm continuing this story arc and following Alastor in a short story, added as part of this series.
> 
> I publish my work on reddit too under the alias of Crimsonflex if anyone sees a repost. Love and kisses


End file.
